Milk Crown
by NanaToki
Summary: LAST CHEAP/ Naruto tertidur di kolam Ukyo memimpikan masa kecilnya dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat bangun dia sudah berada di dekapan Sasuke dan mereka pun memiliki perjalanan panjang untuk berbahagia. Chap 7! TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Milk Crown**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik bang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story belongs to NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?)Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Sarap, gak jelas, typo(s), bahasa yang amburadul. OOCbanget, maksa deh  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Ring to Bell"**

**.**

.

"ini…kalau kau membawanya, lonceng ini akan menjadi pelindung kita"

"ini kan…seperti lonceng pernikahan?"

GREB

.

Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu siswa pindahan di sekolah Konoha gakuen 4 bulan yang lalu. Usianya masih 16 tahun , tapi dia sudah menjadi murid kelas XII. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, di gerbang asrama sekolah miliknya, dengan dua tangan yang dipingit oleh teman se-kelas-nya.

"lepaskan… woi~ lepaskan aku…" teriaknya saat dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pingitan kedua temannya.

"tenang dulu naru-chan.." jawab salah satu temannya yang berambut biru pucat dengan gigi seperti taring semua. Shuigetsu itu namanya."Kalau kamu Cuma sendiri, mau ngapain hah? Bahaya tahu!" sahut satu temannya lagi berbadan besar dengan rambut oranye. Juugo!

"mau gimana juga aku tetap harus menyelamatkan Teme sialan itu..! sialan… aku nggak suka kalau Teme nggak ada di Konoha gakuen. Nggak ada di asrama" Tutur naruto panjang lebar tanpa singkat dan tidak padat.

Saat naruto mencoba meronta, tiba tiba pingitan di tangannya terlepas dan…

"benar juga yaa~"kata juugo dengan wajah innocent "iya, bakal bosen juga kalo gak ada dia. Yaa~" jawab suigetshu sambil menautkan tangan kanannya ke dagunya. Seolah olah berpikir.

"naru-chan, kami juga…. Eeh?"

JRENG  
.

"aiish…"

"kalian jangan tiba tiba ngelepasin aku gitu, doong~ dasar" umpat naruto sambil mengelus dahinya yang benjol karena berbenturan dengan dinding yang tidak berdosa.

"maaf tadi kami tidak sengaja… " sanggah juugo dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya melihat tingkah laku naruto. pantas saja sasuke yang terkenal dingin bisa mencair begitu cepatnya setelah mengenal bocah ini 4 bulan yang lalu, pikir juugo.

"naru-chan kami akan membantumu menyelamatkan sasuke, dia kan anggota band kami juga" kata suigetshu dengan senyum charming yang jelas jelas seperti hiu itu~ "jadi jangan khawatir"

"eeh…?"

.

.

"sasuke… tunggulah kedatangan daku! Daku pergi sekarang!" teriak Sai, siswa kelas XII-desain, dengan penuh semangat muda 45. "eh, sai nunggu aja disini bareng Karin, ya" sanggah juugo dengan lembut, nggak mau merusak semangat sai..

"tapi kan aku juga kepengen menyelamatkan sasuke~" jawab sai dengan nangis bombai dan menggigiti kuku jari tangannya.

"nanti kalau perginya rame rame kelewatan mencolok, baka~" kata suigetshu dengan nada bosan sambil meminum m*zone yang selalu dibawanya itu untuk menambah stamina. "kok, gitu sih?" protes sai tetap nangis…

.

"hati hati ya, naru-chan" ucap karin dengan senyum manisnya yang bisa bikin melt.

"yooosh~ tenang saja, aku pasti akan membawa Teme sialan itu kembali" pekik naruto dengan semagat muda.

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"sembunyi kayak gini bagus juga sih, tapi… sasuke dimana yaa~" bisik naruto pada dua pemuda yang ternyata tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia mengamati sekitar mencari kedua temannya dan sambil mencari tempat kemungkinan yang digunakan menyekap sasuke.

SREK~ KRESEK~

.

"hei naru, kami sudah tahu dimana tempat sasuke disekap" ucap suigetshu... "Uwwwaaaaaaaaaa~" teriak naruto histeri sampai meloncat-terjugkal-jungkirbalik-gelundung… mengetahui kedua temannya tiba tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"kalian darimana… bikin jantungan saja. Kuso~"

"benar kata sasuke, kau itu dobe ya, kami tadi udah berpamitan sama kamu buat nyari tempat sasuke"

"tch!" decak naruto sebal dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang ngambek (-.-o)

"sasuke disekap di ruah bawah tanah…"

"eh? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?"

Tiba tiba terdengar bisik bisik dari sebelah kiri naruto. Saat ia menoleh dia mendapatkan tiga pelayan mansion uchiha sedang nosebleed* dan wajah yang 100% merah seperti kepiting rebus~enaak

"itu kan…" tebak naruto terpotong oleh pemikirnnya sendiri 'dasar setan berjuwud manusia' piker naruto.

"mereka semua fans hebi, sekaligus pelayan rumah sasuke, mereka ramah looh~"

"karena kami minta tolong dengan baik baik. Mereka mau ngasih tau dimana sasuke disekap"

Naruto cengo hilang arwah~

"OKEEE! Ayoo pergiiii~" seru jugo bareng suigetshu

'aku jadi pengen tahu gimana cara mereka berdua minta tolong… sepasang setan' naruto tetap berpikir mengenai kedua temannya hingga… 'daripada mikir itu, sekarang hal yang lebih penting adalah sasuke' sambungan dari pirikan naruto yang lemot karena waktu kecil gak pernah minum c*r*brofot.

.

.

"itu pintu masuk ruang bawah tanahnya?" Tanya naruto sambil mengendap di balik semak semak bersama suigetshu dan juugo.

"mungkin….." jawab juugo irit kata dengan wajah serius.

'"wah ada penjaganya.."ucap naruto-suigetshu-juugo bebarengan

"bagaimana kalau kalian pakai cara yang sama dengan para pembantu tadi?"Tanya naruto dengan seringai seperti pemenang, menurutnya itu adalah ide yang sangat briliant. Menurut dia saja~

"itu nggak mungkin! Dasar benar benar dobe~!" seru juugo bebarengan dengan suigetshu sambil mengeluarkan senyuman setan yang mengerikan kepada naruto.

GL-GLUK~ sulit naruto menelan ludah melihat senyum setan di depan matanya.

.

.

"siapaaa kaliaaan?" teriak salah satu penjaga yang bertubuh besar dengan tattoo hello kitty di pundak kanannya.

"ah~ kita ketahuan" malas suigetshu sambil menatap naruto yang nyengir nyengir.

"buruan kabur~ (-.-o)" ucap juugo dengan gugup. Keringat segede biji mangga mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

"Aaaarrgh,… tunggu" pekik naruto sambil lari mengejar kedua temannya.

CRAASH…."Narutoooo" suigetshu berbalik arah dan melindungi naruto sehingga dia yang terkena tebasan pisau lipat sang musuh di pipi mulusnya.

"suigetshuu~" pekik naruto panic melihat ada cairan kental merah segar sirup marijan*  
lupakan~ darah keluar dari pipi putih pucat suigetshu.

"tak apa naruto. Cuma goresan kecil" sanggah suigetshu dengan senyum menenangkan. bukan senyum setan seperti biasanya.

Melihat kejadian itu juugo berlari menghampiri suigetshu dan naruto.

"naruto, kamu pergi sendiri ke ruang bawah tanah! Disini serahkan kepada kami berdua!" ucap juugo setengah berbisik.

"tapi ba…."

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya... "kamu ingin menyelamatkan sasuke kan? Potong juugo cepat

"a…" ragu naruto "aku mengerti! Kalian berdua hati hati yaa~" tekad naruto percaya pada teman temannya.

"OKK!"

SEET~ suigetshu bangkit dari keterpurukannya karena tragedy kehilangan darah yang sangat dia cintai. lupakan juga. Tiba tiba disekeliling suigetshu berkobar aura hitam sang pembunuh.

Cleguk~ 'soal khawatir itu, sepertinya abang abang itu yang bakal celaka…' piker juugo dengan keringat dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya, melihat temannya seperti robot pembunuh saat ini.

"wajahku telah kalian lukai… apa kalian sudah pikirkan akibatnya, heh?" murka suigetshu

"e_eh…!" gagap para penjaga itu melihat aura mistis dari tubuh ramping suigetshu.

.

.

GYAAAAAAAA~~~~  
.

Dari dalam belum jauh dari pintu masuk, naruto mendengar jeritan memilukan, mendengar jeritan itu membuat dia ingat akan sinema anime kartun yang sering ia tonton di stasiun TV GlobokTV* yang menceritakan kehidupan ninja yang dimana salah satu adegannya terjadi pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh seorang pemuda yang menghabisi seluruh klannya dan hanya menyisakan adik tersayangnya.

'walau aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan kedua temanku, tapi aku harus cepat menemukannya. Aku ingin melihat jawah sasuke' pikiran naruto hanya tertuju pada sasuke

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"nnggh…~" lenguh pemuda berambut raven mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat bebek dan berkulit putih pucat yang terduduk lemas di sebuah ruangan pengap. Dia membuka kelopak matanya yang menampilkan kedua bola onyxs yang mengkilat seperti baru dicuci menggunakan ma**lem*n.

Seet~

"ini… ruang bawah tanah?" Tanya pemuda itu pada angin dihadapannya

Grek~

"rantai… kok sampai segitunya sama anak sendiri…." Melas sasuke, nama pemuda itu. "rantai ini.. bukannya nggak bisa aku putuskan sih, Cuma…" memotong kalimatnya sendiri malas lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

."apa kamu tidak menganggap penting.. teman teman yang sudah kamu punyai?"

.

.

"kalau aku melarikan diri… entah apa.. yang akan dilakukan kaa-san pada naruto dan yang lainnya.."

"aku.. sudah cukup merasa bahagia…."

.

Tibalah naruto di lorong yang panjang gelap dan memiliki banyak cabang. Otaknya yang minim sangat sulit untuk berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"aaaa…. Teme ada dimana yaa?" bingung naruto sehingga membuat mata sapphire nya tergenang air mata. 'gimana nih? Kalau terus seperti ini…' naruto tetap berkutat dalam pikirannya mencari sasuke.

DHEEG!

'apaa? Apa yang ku rasakan ini?... aku..nggak akan bisa menemukan sasuke.. apa kami sudah… nggak bisa bersama lagi? Dan…'

DHEEG!

Lagi lagi 'aku nggak bisa ketemu sasuke lagi?' naruto tetap pada kebimbangan hatinya takut kalau tidak bisa bertemu sasuke lagi. Padahal baru 4 bulan dia mengenal pemuda dingin itu.

DHEEG!

'tidak… aku nggak mau' ~criiing~~~! 'sasuke? SASUKEEEE!' jerit naruto dalam hati, tak mau berpisah dengan pemuda yang dia rasa sudah merebut hatinya.

TRIIING~~~! 'eh? Tadii..loncengnya… bersama sama mencari sasuke!' "ke arah sini!" seru naruto sambil berlari dengan kepastian bahwa jalan yang ia lewati akan menemukan dia dengan sasuke.

.

.

"naruto?" sasuke yang kaget saat kedatangan naruto langsung berdiri menghadap naruto. Walau mereka terhalang kaca tebal yang memisahkan kamar untuk menyekap sasuke dan jalan yang sekarang dipijak naruto.

'akhirnya.. ketemu…' "hiks…hiks…hiks…" isak naruto saat menahan air mata bahagia telah bisa bertemu sasuke. "ngapain nangis sih? Dasar dobe!" sasuke melontarkan ejekan dan sekaligus kalimat untuk memberi tahu naruto bahwa dia baik baik saja.

Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah tampan sasuke membuat wajah naruto merah merah delima pinokio~ "aku… aku..hiks.. aku piker nggak bisa ketemu teme lagii~" ucap naruto terbata bata tertahan olah tangisnya.

"ahh, mungkin saja begitu…" kalimat yang digantung sasuke mebuat naruto bingung.

"eh?"

"aku akan tetap tinggal disini… kau cepatlah kembali ke asrama dobe!"

"'suke?"

"aku.. tidak akan kembali ke asrama"

'SASUKEE!' teriak naruto dalam hati kesal karena usahanya menyelamatkan sasuke sia sia. Tidak! Dia akan tetap membawa sasuke kembali ke asrama.

TAP TAP TAP

"ukh" lenguh naruto menahan sebal yang telah sampai di ulu hatinya sambil berlari…

.

.

BRUUAAK BRUUAK BRUAAK~

Hosh…hosh… suara nafas naruto yang terengah engah. ditangan tan nya terdapat kampak yang telah menghancurkan pintu 'kamar' sasuke.

"suigetshu, juugo, sai, karin, semuanya menunggumu. Kalau nggak ada teme, kami semua tidak akan merasa bahagia. Kau memang teme! Aku..tidak suka kalau teme nggak ada di asrama. Bukankah… sasuke ketua asrama?"

DHEEG!

"AYOO, KITA KEMBALI BERSAMA SAMA" teriak naruto frustasi, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi bergaris miliknya.

.

KLANG~! Klang~ klang~

.

Rantai yang memborgol tangan sasuke dia putus begitu mudahnya dan, langsung saja dia dekap pemudah berkulit tan di depannya yang tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis walau sudah terang terang tangis itu sudah pecah.

"benar.. aku sudah pernah bilang, selama menjadi ketua asrama, tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun mengganggumu dobe! Maaf aku lupa kata-kata itu…" bisik sasuke lembut di telinga pemuda yang masih shock karena dapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu. "aku akan melindungimu naruto, dan semuanya dari siapapun juga" lanjutnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut pirang naruto. Wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuh naruto membuat sasuke tersenyum.

"tentu saja" jawab naruto sambil membalas pelukan sasuke dan mengeratkannya. Tidak mau berpisah~

"sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan keluar dari sini dengan penuh gaya!" ucap sasuke OOC banget kalau udah dekat dengan naruto.

"gimana caranya?" Tanya naruto bingung dengan ke-out-of-character-an sasuke.

Hmmm! "Susano'o akan mengamuk untukku" tambahnya lalu meraih tangan naruto, menggandengnya menuju tempat suigetshu dan juugo tanpa memberi nya kesempatan untuk bicara.

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"Susano'o?" bingung suigetshu yang diwajahnya ada sedikit memar dari perkelahian tadi.

"peliharaan sasuke?" Tanya juugo, sepertinya dia masih penasaran

"Mungkin" jawab naruto dengan wajah innocent sambil melihat sekeliling, menunggu sasuke yang lama tak datang datang,

GREEK~~!  
GREEK~~!  
GREEK~~!  
.

JREEENG~~~~~~~~~~!  
.

Melihat apa yang terjadi suigetshu dan naruto langsung sweatdrop ria. Sedangkan juugo bingung membuka buka buku yang berisikan tentang persenjataan yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya.'Tenyata susano'o adalah sebuah tank? bukankah illegal menggunakan senjata seperti ini?' piker naruto yang masih ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"tolong hentikan… tolong… tolong hentikan sasuke-sama…" pinta para penjaga kediaman uchiha yang diserang oleh sasuke menggunakan 'susano'o'.

"jadi hm, susano'o itu leopard dari jerman?" tebakan juugo yang malah membuat kedua temannya semakin cengoo+goblok seketika.

"tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia mau meledakkan tempat ini? Tebak naruto yang sudah berwajah pucat melebihi mayat dan segelintir keringat meluncur asik dari keningnya. "mungkin saja, soalnya dia lagi emosi tuh, tapi tenang saja, tenang sa.." belum selesai suigetshu menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto tiba tiba..

.

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAK~~~~~!

Semua duduk lemas mendengar ledakan yang baru saja terjadi akibat 'susano'o' milik sasuke, yang membuat suigetshu sampai pingsan. Tiba tiba tank itu berhenti dan dari atas muncul lah seorang akan mereka selamatkan. "tenang saja, mereka semua lemah kok" ucap sasuke untuk menenangkan teman temannya yang tidak tahu malah membuat juugo ikut pingsan.

'masalahnya bukan itu…' pikiran naruto dihentikan oleh kata kata sasuke. "nggak asyik kan, kalau kita kabur diam diam dari rumah ini… paling nggak kita harus lakukan hal yang kayak gini" ucap sasuke santai seperti yang baru saja terjadi adalah permainan masa kecil.

'kelihatannya sasuke sangat senang..'

"kaget nggak?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto yang ternyata sedang melamun. ya, melamunkan pemuda yang bertanya padanya. "eh, iya sih, tapi.. ini benar benar sasuke.. teme yang ku kenal" ucap naruto memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

.

.

"sasuke? Kamu dan bocah itu…aku tidak mau mengakuimu lagi!" marah seorang wanita cantik berambut raven panjang dengan mata onyxs yang mirip sekali dengan sasuke.

"wah… jadi rumit juga, nih" ucap sasuke santai sambil menggandeng tangan naruto. naruto yang merasa bersalah menundukkan kepalanya tak mau raut wajah sedihnya dilihat oleh sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan kecambuk di hati naruto mempererat genggaman pada tangan tan itu. Seketika Naruto menatap sasuke dengan mata sapphirenya yang membulat sempurna tak percaya. saat itu dia mendapati sasuke tersenyum padanya, dia menjadi ikut menjadi lebih tenang.

"meskipun aku tidak diakui anak lagi oleh kaa-san, tapi rumahku hanya ini. aku akan memikirkan tentang keharusan menjadi penerus tou-san. Tapi, bukan berarti harus sekarang, kan? Tou-san juga masih segar bugar kan, lagian juga masih ada aniki" ucap sasuke panjang sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tak percaya, sasuke yang biasa irit kata bisa bicara sebegitu panjangnya.

"karenanya saat ini… aku ingin bebas dulu"

"…"

"walaupun kaa-san tidak mengerti keinginanku.. aku tetap akan pergi"

"sasuke.. terimakasih atas hadiahnya, lalu.. jaga kesehatanmu" akhirnya ucap mikoto, ibu sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan anaknya yang akan kembali ke asrama. Sasuke yang menyadari ibunya sudah mengerti dan membiarkannya bebas hanya tersenyum "arigatou kaa-san..aku pasti kembali"

.

'syukurlah,aku bisa bersama sasuke lagi di asrama.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau sasuke tidak ada.. aku ingin.. bisa lebih lama lagi bersama dengan teme~' syukur naruto dalam hati yang akhirnya bisa membawa sasuke kembali ke asrama. kebahagiaan tidak dapat disembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"sasuke-sama"

"sakura?"

"tolong jangan pergi.. saya tahu kalau tuan ingin bersama dengan nona Karin.." ucap salah satu pelayan setia kediaman uchiha yang bernama sakura. "saya sangat mengagumi sasuke-sama.. tolong izinkan saya berada di samping tuan" mohon sakura yang tak rela tuannya pergi lagi dari kediaman uchiha.

DHEEG!

'kenapa ini? kenapa sakit? Rasanya sesak..' bingung naruto saat merasa sakit di hatinya setelah mendengar penuturan sakura. 'Sakura?'

"hubunganku dengan Karin tidaklah seperti yang kau bayangkan sakura, dan aku tidak mau kau ikut denganku, tetaplah di sini, aku percayakan kesehatan kaa-san padamu" sanggah sasuke yang langsung membuat sakit di hati naruto tiba tiba hilang walau masih ada sedikit desir desir yang perih.

"eh?"

Setelah selesai urusannya dengan sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik naruto untuk pergi meninggalkan kediaman uchiha. Sebelum keluar dari gerbang mansion, sasuke berucap..

"maaf! Sejak dulu aku hanya menyukai satu orang"

'eh?'

**_To be Continued_**

.

Hallo mina~ perkenalkan nama saya NanaToki. Saya baru nih di dunia per-fanfic-an. Jadi, saya mohon bantuannya yaa para senpai~ kritik saran pujian(?) semua saya terima demi mengembangkan kreatifitas saya di fanfic ini. Ini fic pertama saya loooh.

Gomene~ kemarin udah nana publish sih tapi kependekan dan banyak yang amburadul. Jadi nana delete dan ini nana publish lagi dengan lebih panjang dan udah diperbaiki~

jelek yaa? Masih Pendek? Gak jelas? Abal? Bikin mual? Muntah? pening abis baca? Gak lucu?

Maklumlah newbie~ jadi saya mohon sekali lagi bantuan mina~

Semoga mina-san mau membaca fic saya pertama ini. Dan memberi saran kritikan lewat review.

Okee~ semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan

Akhir kata **REVIEW PLEASE! **Jaa ne~

**NanaToki_**


	2. chapter 2

**Title: Milk Crown **

**Versi: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik bang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama karangan: Mizuto Aqua**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Chapter ini sangat super duper pendek. Nana buat chap ini karena nana merasa bersalah.. TT_TT Dichapter ini nana mau memperkenalkan tokoh tokoh dalam cerita.. memperkenalkan keluarga sasuke uchiha dan alasan kenapa sasuke bisa disekap oleh keluarganya sendiri.**

**Kalo gak suka lewatin aja~**

**Gomen~**

**~Gomen~**

**~Gomen~~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

"**Behind the Bell"**

**.**

.

Uzumaki Naruto: kelas XII-Seni, orangnya hyperaktif, ceria dan suka menolong walau 'dobe'… itu kata sasuke. Dia pindah di sekolah Konoha Gakuen ini 4 bulan yang lalu.

Uchiha Sasuke: kelas XII-Interior, orangnya dingin, cool.. ketua asrama dan 'teme'.. dia anggota band 'hebi'

Hozuki Suigetsu: Kelas XII-Seni, partner sasuke di band 'hebi' orangnya seperti anak kecil.

Juugo: Kelas XII-Seni, dia juga partner sasuke di band 'hebi' orang yang suka menolong tapi pendiam.

Karin: kelas XII-Desain, Setia kawan, namun memiliki sifat yang kadang menyeramkan.

Sai: kelas XII-Desain, orang yang mengejar sasuke.. yang mengakui bahwa sasuke adalah miliknya.

.

.

Mereka adalah sahabat.. Naruto yang baru pindah 4 bulan yang lalu dan menempati asrama yang sama dengan mereka langsung akrab sama mereka. Apalagi dengan sasuke yang biasanya dingin.. sekarang sangat bersahabat dengan naruto.

Mereka berenam selalu bersama…

Hingga suatu hari, Ibu sasuke mengundang mereka ke pesta ulang tahunnya di kediaman uchiha. Naruto yang merasa senag sekali, pergi ke rumah sasuke bersama teman temannya…

"Naru~ kita dapat undangan pesta dari rumah sasuke.. katanya ibu sasuke sedang ulang tahun… nanti malam kita datang bareng bareng yaa~" ucap suigetshu sambil menyerahkan undangan kepada naruto.

"waaah~ apakah berarti teme pulang duluan?"

"iyaa, tadi pagi dia pulang dulu"

.

.

.

**Pada malam hari nya… di kediaman uchiha.**

"kenapa Cuma kita yang berada di sini?" Tanya naruto pada teman-temannya yang juga bingung. apakah ini jebakan?

"entahlah, kita lihat saja~" jawab juugo tenang tenang saja.

.

.

"aku mengundang kalian kemari untuk merayakan ulang tahun ku yang ke 43tahun, dan juga untuk memberi tahu kalian… supaya menjauhi sasuke" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang tiba tiba muncul diatas panggung yang sudah disediakan.

Yaaa~ tempat yang di desian megah untuk acara ulang tahun ini hanya diisi oleh 5 pemuda dan seorang wanita cantiik.

"apa maksud anda mikoto-san?" Tanya suigetshu nggak mengerti atas keputusan ibu sasuke. Suigetshu sudah kenal sasuke sejak 3 tahun yang lalu saat terbentuknya band 'hebi'

"Kalian tahu kan kalau keluarga uchiha itu adalah keluarga mafia?" Tanya mikoto yang sontak sukses membuat 5 orang yang ada didepannya kaget bukan main..

"te…teme?"

"dan aku ingin sasuke menjadi penerus usaha ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sasuke dari konoha gakuen…"

"tapi… bukannya fugaku-san masih sehat sehat saja.. dan masih ada itachi-nii?" Tanya suigtsu tetap pada pendiriannya.

"iya.. ayah sasuke masih sehat.. tapi aku ingin sasuke tidak bersekolah untuk mempelajari usaha mafia keluarga ini.. lagipula aku tidak ingin itach menjadi penerus usaha ini karena dia terlalu lemah. Aku menginginkan sasuke."

"ke…kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya naruto gagap.. tidak percaya atas apa yang akan terjadi.

"dimana sasuke?" Tanya sai yang dari tadi hanya diam

"dia ada di balkon atas, aku akan memberikan kalian waktu untuk bertemu sasuke sebelum kalian berpisah selamanya" ucap mikoto sambil melangkah menuju tempat sasuke. 5 orang yang dari tadi berdebat dengan ibu sasuke sekarang mengekor wanita itu untuk menemui sasuke.

.

.

Mereka yang sudah bertemu sasuke hanya diam.. bingung harus memulai dari mana. Sekarang mikoto sudah berada di bawah. Namun penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga sasuke tetap berjaga dibalik balkon.

"teme~ kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau akan…"

"aku juga tidak tahu dobe.. aku juga dipaksa"

"daku tidak mau berpisah darimu sasuke~" rengek sai pada pemuda yang akan berpisah darinya itu.

"hn"

**-GarisGarisGarisGaris-**

"waktu kalian sudah habis. Cepat kalian pulang. Terimakasih atas hadiah kalian" bentak wanita yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang para pemuda.

"kaa-san tolong beri kami waktu sebentar lagi.. aku ingin bilang sesuatu pada teman teman ku" pinta sasuke pada ibunya.

"tidak bisa.. penjaga.. cepat bawa sasuke ke kamarnya!" perintah wanita itu pada kedua penjaga yang dari tadi hanya diam berdiri.

"tunggu!" bentak sasuke kepada kedua penjaganya, dan dia menoleh ke naruto.

"Dobe?"

"teme?"

"ini…kalau kau membawanya, lonceng ini akan menjadi pelindung kita"

"ini seperti lonceng pernikahan, `kan?"

GREB

Setelah menyerahkan lonceg pada naruto. Para penjaga langsung membawa sasuke. Memborgol tangan sasuke dan membiusnya supaya tidak berontak.

Teman teman sasuke yang melihat kondisi sasuke berteriak ingin menyelamatkan sasuke, namun keburu dicegah oleh penjaga yang lain. Mereka semua memberontak, namun tidak ada yang berhasil lolos.

Keesokan harinya mereka terbangun dan sudah berada di depan asrama sekolah mereka.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa sasuke sudah tidak ada di asrama dan dalam bahaya.. bertekat menyelamatkan sasuke.

"teme bilang kalau dia nyaman tinggal di asrama… karena itu…"

Tekad naruto menyelamatkan sasuke.

.

.

Dan saat itulah.. naruto, juugo, dan suigetshu pergi menyelamatkan sasuke.. saat tiba disana.. mereka di hadang oleh penjaga sasuke. Mereka yang tak mau mengulur waktu akhirnya membagi pekerjaan. Juugo dan suigetshu akan melawan oenjaga itu dan naruto pergi mencari sasuke di ruang bawah tanah.

Saat naruto berhasil menemukan sasuke.. sasuke sempat tidak mau kembali ke asrama karena takut ibunya akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada teman temannya… namun atas keyakinan naruto sasuke pun mau pergi…

.

Saat mereka ingin keluar kediaman uchiha, mereka dihadang oleh ibu sasuke yang sedang murka~ melarang sasuke untuk pergi.. namun dengan ucapan sasuke pada ibunya.. akhirnya ibu sasuke menyerah dan membiarkan sasuke pergi.

.

Belum sampai di situ.. tiba tiba setelah ibu sasuke pergi.. muncul seorang lagi dari pintu yang sama yang dilewati ibu sasuke. Sakura!

Sakura melarang sasuke pergi karena dia mencintai sasuke.. dia akan ikut sasuke kemana pun dia pergi. Namun sasuke menolak keinginan sakura.

Dan setelah itu dia pergi bersama teman temannya meninggalkan kediaman uchiha..

"maaf! Sejak dulu aku hanya menyukai satu orang"

'eh?'

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

.

.

Aargh~ nana sempet depresi+stress stadium akhir mikirn fic ini… karena nana merasa bersalah..

Fic ini adaptasi dari manga yang berjudul sama dengan fic ini karya dari "Mizuto Aqua" vol.2

Nana suka banget sama manga itu.. jadi nana adaptasi versi sasunaru..

Gomen ne kalo nana baru ngasih tau sekarang kalo fic ini adaptasi dari manga karya mizuto aqua.

Nana gak kreatif ya~ bisanya plagiat!

Terserah deh mau bilang nana plagiat atao apa~ tapi nana bakal tetep nerusin fic ini sampe tamat.

Nana harap masih ada yang mau baca dan nge-review fic nana ini

Nana buat chap ini setengah hati banget.. takut kalo nggak di terima.. abis kemarin ada yang nyaranin buat perkenalan.. dan asal mula sasuke di sekap. Dan keadaan nana yang gak punya vol.1 dari manga itu. Jadi nana ngarang deh, jadi nya gini. Jelek banget~ kecewa~

Aargh~ masih newbie udah buat kesalahan gede kayak gini. Gomen ne mina gomen gomen gomen~

buat:

**asnycs: **iyaa.. saya suka banget itu manga.. ini saya daptasi dari manga milk crown versi sasuke *mizuto aqua* asn-san.. arigatou udah mau baca. nana plagiat ya..

**Hikari No OniHime: **arigatou senpai udah mau ngasih saran.. ini udah saya ikutin saran hime-san.. yaa walau nana gak punya yang vol.1 tapi nana coba ngarang sebisanya.. gomen kalo mengecewakan..

**Vianycka Hime: **arigatou vian-san udah mau baca sama nge-review fic plagiat nana..

Nana harap fic ini diterima oleh mina~ dan terimakasih yang udah ngasih saran. Sarannya ngebantu banget walau sempat bikin nana pusing akut.

Udah deh, mau pancal selimut aja~ sekali lagi gomen~

*Tinju aja Nana sampe puas*

Akhir kata **REVIEW PLEASE, **jaa ne~

.

**NanaToki_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Milk Crown **

**Versi: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik bang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama karangan: Mizuto Aqua**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Sarap, gak jelas, typo(s), bahasa yang amburadul. OOC **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

"**Maybe Happy"**

**.**

.

"maaf! Sejak dulu aku hanya menyukai satu orang"

'eh?'

.

"Bohong kok!" ucap sasuke malas. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, karena sedang libur, semua bersantai di asrama. Dan disinilah sasuke, di kantin asrama bersama suigetshu, juugo, Karin, dan naruto.

"hah?" naruto tampak bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan sasuke. Dia menggembungkan pipinya.

.

**Flashback**

Naruto sedang membeli makanan kesukaannya Ramen. di kantin ketika dia melihat sasuke bersama teman temannya sedang bercanda. Naruto menjadi ingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang beberapa hari ini mengganjal hatinya. 'siapa orang yang disukai sasuke?'

.

Akhirnya dia pun memberanikan diri mendekati sasuke, menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat tidur tak nyenyak, makan tak habis, mandi tak bersih.

"ne, sasuke? Aku mau Tanya sesuatu padamu.."

mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya itu sasuke menoleh, mendapati naruto sedang kebingungan, wajah yang bersemu merah, 'ada apa dengan dobe ini?' piker sasuke melihat naruto yang malu malu.

"ada apa dobe? Kau mau mentraktirku makan siang?" goda sasuke yang membuat naruto semakin merah.

"a-ano~ aku mau Tanya.. sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau suka teme? Waktu di rumahmu kau bilang sama sakura kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" sukses sudah kondisi naruto sekarang. Wajah yang sangat sangaaat sangaaaaaat merah, jantung yang berdetak 4x lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Bohong kok!"

"hah?"

**End Flashback**

"itu kebohongan yang aku ciptakan agar sakura menyerah mengejarku.. nggak ada kok, orang yang kusukai" jawab sasuke santai, tangan kanannya terangkat diatas meja, menyangga dagunya yang terlihat berat sehingga harus disangga.

"maka dari itu, dobe…" kalimat sasuke terhenti, dia memandang naruto dengan onyxs malamnya, langsung tertuju pada sapphire pemuda blonde di depannya.

Bluush~ deegh! Naruto yang mendapat pandangan dari sang bungsu uchiha langsung merona, jantungnya seperti akan copot dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk bermain lompat tali di perempatan jalan terdekat. Lupakan~

"a..ap..apa?" Tanya naruto gagap, karena terlalu sering menonton acara lawak OFJ yang salah satu pemainnya gagap, dia menjadi ikut gagap. dia tak mau menatap sasuke, dia takut sasuke mengetahiu rona merah di kedua pipi garisnya itu. Namun tubuh dan pikirannya tak searah.

"belikan aku makanan.. aku lapar dobe~" rengek sasuke yang membuat semua temannya sweatdrop ria! Kecuali naruto yang otaknya sudah kacau langsung saja meng-iya-kan keinginan teme-nya itu.

'benarkah yang dikatakan sasuke tadi? Benarkah tidak ada orang yang disukai teme?'

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"wah cuacanya bagus… di hari minggu begini, lebih baik aku mencuci baju kotorku yang udah numpuk banyak" ucap naruto berjalan menuju tempat pencucian sambil menggendong se-ember pakaian kotor.

"hei, naru~ kamu mau nyuci? Aku temani yaa~" ucap sai yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang naruto.

"oh sai, ayo kita nyuci bareng" jawab naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"OKK~ ayo kita mencuci ria bersama~" seru sai dan naruto

.

.

.

"rupanya naru-chan lagi memikirkan sesuatu, ya…" naruto yang mendengar suara itu menoleh dan mendapati juugo berjalan mendekatinya..

"sampai sampai 'bermain' dengan Sai" lanjut juugo sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk arah jemuran. Naruto yang tidak mengerti mengikuti arah jari juugo dan mendapati..

"aargh!?" histeri naruto mendapat pemandangan yang 'errr'

"to…long tu..run..kan aku… sela..mat..kan..aku…" rintihan sai yang tubuhnya melayang terpentang di jemuran. Sepertinya naruto tidak focus, sampai sampai sai yang dari tadi bersamanya ikut dijemur oleh naruto. Bagaimana bisa terjadi ya? Silahkan difikir sendiri XD

.

.

"go…gomene sai" saat ini naruto meminta maaf pada sai yang telah diturunkan oleh juugo. Dia membungkukkan badan berulang kali menyesali perbuatannya. Walaupun didalam hati dia terkekeh melihat keadaan sai.

"rupanya naruto benar benar menyeramkan, yaa~" ucap sai berlalu meninggalkan naruto dan juugo tanpa memaafkan naruto. Sai berjalan menjauhi naruto dan juugo menuju asrama. Setelah sai menghilang, naruto dan juugo tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat sai yang berjalan seperti kakek kakek kena encok. Bayangin dehh~

.

.hening seketika setelah mekera menghentikan aksi tertawa mereka, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga sampai…

"menurut juugo, apa sasuke yang selalu blak blak-an itu bisa berbohong?" Tanya naruto pada juugo

"eh?"

'ketika teme bilang dia memikirkan seseorang.. sepertinya dia benar benar serius..' pikiran naruto melayang memikirkan ucapan sasuke.

"naru~ rupanya benar benar suka sama sasuke yaa?" Tanya juugo polos yang sukses membuat naruto kaku.

DOEEENG!

"heh?"

'reaksi naruto ini?, jangan-jangan…' "belum nyadar yaa? Kalau naru itu suka sama sasuke?" Tanya juugo mencoba menggoda naruto ketika mengetahui ekspresi naruto tadi.

'suka? Sebegitu jelaskah?'

"kupikir naru dan sasuke pasangan yang cocok, lhoo~.. selamat berjuang yaa, aku dukung!" ucap juugo setelah itu dia langsung membalikkan badan akan pergi, saat mau melangkah dia kembali menatap naruto dan..

"tapi, sebelumnya ingat cucianmu itu lho, naru-chan"

"argh!" 'waduuh! Harus dibersihin lagi nih! Kotor sekali!' apa yang terjadi, ternyata selama naruto melamun memikirkan sasuke, cucian yang seharusnya dijemur malah dia lempar-jatuhkan

'aku.. suka.. teme? Ingin tahu tentang teme? Ingin bersama dengannya.. itu karna aku menyukainya…'

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

Saat ini naruto berada di kolam ukyo, seekor hiu yang dipelihara oleh sasuke. Aneh sih, kenapa sasuke memelihara hiu, bukan hewan biasa seperti kebanyakan orang.

Naruto sedang duduk di pinggir kolam bersama 'ukyo' yang mendekat di tepi kolam tempat naruto berada… 'datang lagi?' piker ukyo kalau hiu bisa mikir. Yaa kenapa 'ukyo' bilang kalau naruto datang lagi? Karena hampir setiap hari naruto kesini untuk curhat sama 'ukyo' walau jelas jelas ukyo nggak ngerti. Tapi naruto lega bisa curhat walaupun sama seekor hiu.

..dan saat ini.. "apa aku harus ngungkapinnya pada sasuke, ya?" Tanya naruto pada 'ukyo' "tapi kalau ditolak?" terus naruto saat 'ukyo' tak menjawab.

"tapi, sasuke bukan seorang gay.. apa aku bisa berharap, ukyo?"

"…"

"tentu saja kamu nggak tahu, yaa"

GREEB~

'ini makanan yaa?' piker ukyo sambil membuka mulut lebar lebar dan memasukkan kepala naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

.

"apa yang kau makan, ukyo?" sahut seseorang dari dalam lorong menuju kolam 'ukyo'. Saat orang itu sampai, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia kaget setengah is dead melihat kepala-kepala naruto-ukyo

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung melepas kepalanya dari mulut ukyo dan menoleh, sehingga mendapati, pemilik 'ukyo' "sasuke?"

DEG

"ke, ke, ke, kenapa ada disini?" gagap naruto kambuh lagi saat melihat sasuke berada tepat di depannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melewati naruto mendekati 'ukyo'. Ditangannya terdapat dua ember berisi cumi-cumi segar.

"ngasih makan ukyo. Ukyo kan peliharaanku!" jawab sasuke sambil memasukkan beberapa cumi-cumi kedalam mulut ukyo yang sudah menganga kelaparan.

.

.

"rakus ya, ukyo?" Tanya naruto yang badannya panas dingin melihat tingkah ukyo saat makan tadi. 'untung saja tadi ukyo gak beneran makan aku' lega naruto membayangkan tadi kepalanya sempat masuk kedalam mulut hewan itu.

"hahaha,.. 5 kilo" jawab sasuke yang malah ketawa melihat ukyo saat ini sudah kenyang dan sedang bermain main.

Bluush~

'sa, sa, sasuke tertawa?' naruto yang mendengar sasuke tertawa merah merah sendiri. Tak dapat menahan senyumnya juga. Yaa dia bahagia.

"disini kan dingin, sebelum masuk angin mendingan dobe balik kekamar!" perintah sasuke terhadap naruto. Dia beranjak berdiri dan melepas jaket yang menyelimuti tubuh atletis milik sasuke yang atletis tanpa minum L-m*n

"e,eh? Kau sendiri bagaimana teme?" Tanya naruto tetap pada gugup dan gagapnya.

"aku mau bermain dulu sama ukyo" jawab sasuke. Sekarang tubuh sasuke tak mengenakan selehai benang pun di bagian atas. Apakah dia akan berenang bersama 'ukyo'? tenang ukyo itu jinak.

DEG

Naruto yang yang melihat tubuh topless sasuke yang atletis, tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya semakin merah sehingga dalam hitungan kelima pun bisa meledak.

BYUUUR!

"sasuke?" kaget naruto saat mengetahui sasuke sudah mencebur. Kenapa orang itu bisa tahan? Padahal udara sedingin ini.

"nanti malah kau yang masuk angin, teme!" pekik naruto yang malah disenggah oleh sasuke

"tidak mungkin… iya kan, ukyo?" jawab sasuke lalu bertanya pada 'ukyo' yang mendekat pada sasuke dan mengelus ngelus kan moncongnya kepada pipi mulus sasuke ~manja.

'sepertinya teme sialan itu senang?' naruto yang melihat sasuke bermain bersama ukyo merasa ingin nyebur juga dan..

BYUUUR!

Sasuke yang mendengar sesuatu nyemplung ke air menoleh dan mendapati.. "uwaaa, dobe." Kaget sasuke yang OOC kalau udah nyangkut naruto. Dia berenang menuju naruto yang 'megapmegap' karena kedinginan.

"dobe, kamu ngapain sih?" Tanya sasuke khawatir pada naruto yang masih 'megapmegap'

Syuut~ sasuke langsung merangkul naruto dan mengangkatnya ketepian kolam "so, soalnya.. teme dan ukyo terlihat senang sekali" jawab naruto dengan wajah merahnya yang sempat hilang tadi. Dia.. dia dipeluk untuk kedua kalinya oleh sasuke, dan sekarang.. sasuke yang topless?

Sasuke menarik jaket yang tadi dia gunakan lalu meletakkannya di kepala naruto, mengelap kepala dan tubuh naruto.

"dobe, gimana kalau kamu masuk angin?!" Tanya sasuke masih khawatir pada pemuda yang sudah dikenalinya 4 bulan yang lalu.

"HACHHI~~"

"tuh kan baru dibilangin udah bersin bersin" ucap sasuke sambil merangkul naruto setelah selesai dengan acara lap-mengelap. Dia eratkan pelukannya pada si blonde itu untuk menghangatkannya, tak tahu malah membuat naruto lemas.

'teme nggak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini.. pingsan sekarang juga nggak apa-apa deh' piker naruto yang matanya memang sudah terasa sangat berat dan.. neruto memang pingsan.

"dobe?"

'aku tingal bersama teme satu atap sekarang.. meskipun akku berdekatan dengannya… sepertinya seorang yang ada di hati sasuke… bukan diriku..'

.

.

"38,7 derajat?!" kata sasuke saat melihat thermometer yang baru saja digunakan untuk megukur suhu tubuh naruto. "sudah kubilang 'kan? Akhirnya benar benar masuk angin dobe!" tegur sasuke pada naruto yang saat ini terbaring diranjangnya. Sakit~

"gomene~"

"hari ini kamu nggak usah masuk sekolah dobe, tidur saja seharian!"

"iyaaa~"

"ah buruan pergi teme! Nanti telat loh!" tegur naruto saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00

"tenang saja… aku akan tetap disini sampai kau tidur dobe!" sanggah sasuke sambil menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur naruto.

"eh?!" 'aduuh kalau grogi begini mana bisa tidur…' piker naruto yang semakin pusing dengan keputusan sasuke

Tiba tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kenyal naruto 'eh? Dingin?' piker naruto saat menoleh dia mendapati tangan pucat sasuke mengelus elus pipi naruto.

"badanmu panas… kamu nggak apa-apa, dobe?" Tanya sasuke khawatir saat mengetahui suhu tubuh naruto yang semakin panas.

"iya.." 'sekarang aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa.. mungkin karena demam ini' naruto yang konslet semakin konslet saja saat tangan sasuke mengelus pipinya.

"tangan teme, terasa dingin.. aku jadi merasa nyaman" ucap naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya mengarah pada tangan sasuke yang berada di pipinya lalu menautkan jarinya ke sela sela jari sasuke. Senyumam yang tak menggambarkan bahwa dia sedang sakit.

"… soalnya kau lagi demam dobe!" jawab sasuke membalas senyuman naruto dan menggenggam tangan naruto.

"oh… tch teme sialan~" jawab naruto menggembungkan pipinya

"sudah, sudah… tidur yang tenang dobe" ucap sasuke tak menghiraukan naruto yang lagi ngambek.

"I,iya" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum manis sekali… 'kalau dipikir pikir… masuk angin ternyata menyenangkan juga, ya?' naruto yang senang dengan perlakuan sasuke yang peduli pada nya hari ini.

.

.

"ng… perutku lapar~" naruto yang merasakan lapar bangun dari tidurnya. Dia tatap jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya yang berwarna oranye. "sudah lewat jam makan siang.. teme dan lainnya masih di sekolah.."

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar menuju kantin. Diperjalanan terasa sangat sepi, tak ada seorang pun disana, hanya dia seorang.

"makan apa ya?" Tanya naruto pada angin di depannya.

'kayaknya demamku tambah parah…' pikir naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya melambung dan panas di wajahnya semakin menjadi saja. Saat kakinya sudah lemas tak dapat menyangga tubuhnya dan mata yang sudah berat. Dia sudah pasrah.. disini tidak ada orang

Saat dia sudah memejamkan mata. dia ambruk pingsan, tapi… dia tidak merasakan benturan dipunggungnya.. 'aneh kenapa aku tidak ambruk?' pikir naruto bingung.

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau harus tidur dobe!" ucap seorang bersuara baritone merdu di telinga naruto.

"eh? Teme~" kaget naruto mendapati sasuke berada di asrama pada saat jam pelajaran.

"sekolahnya gimana teme?"

"izin pulang duluan.. karena khawatir sama kau dobe.. aku jadi nggak konsen sama pelajaran. Ternyata benar kamu malah bangun" jawab sasuke sambil menggendong naruto ala bridal style menuju kamar pemuda oranye itu.

"soalnya perutku lapar~" naruto tak mau disalahkan karena dia memang lapar. Kalau tidur saja dan tidak makan.. kalau mati gimana…

"nanti kubuatkan sesuatu dobe!.. tidurlah dengan tenang!"

"i, i, iya.." jawab naruto gugup.

'dia mengkhawatirkanku… makanya sengaja pulang duluan.. demi.. aku?' naruto terbang berbunga bunga saat sasuke sangat perhatian padanya hari ini.

"kau berat sekali ya, dobe"

"eeh?"

TING TONG TING TONG ~~!

"bel-nya bunyi? Ibu asramanya lagi keluar ya?" Tanya sasuke mendengar bunyi bel tersebut.

"apa boleh buat kita harus membuka pintu" terus sasuke, melangkah menuju pintu utama asrama.

"eh dengan posisi ini?" Tanya naruto sweatdrop yang tidak di jawab oleh sasuke

TING TONG TING ~~!

CKLEK~

"ya?" Tanya sasuke pada pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"apakah… naruto uzumaki tinggal di sini?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dan terdapat dua buat tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"eh? Aku?" Tanya naruto menoleh ke pemuda tersebut dan…

"KIBA~" seru naruto yang masih dalam gendongan sasuke.

"NARU!" seru kiba pada naruto yang ada di gendongan lelaki yang tak dia kenal,

.

"kau… jangan gampang merayu naru-chan!" seru kiba marah sambil menunjuk nunjuk sasuke yang bingung pada pemuda yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"merayu…naru-chan?"

.

**_To be Continued_**

.

Mina~ nana tetep merasa bersalah... masak newbie bisanya plagiat. niru cerita orang.. gomen ya gomen~

*bakar aja laptop nana.. jangan orangnya*

ini nana langsung post chap 2-3 biar cepet tamat dan selesai.. buat cerita baru yang semoga ide sendiri *amin (-/

langsung aja deh...

akhir kata **REVIEW PLEASE,** jaa ne~

.

**NanaToki_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Milk Crown **

**Versi: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik bang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama karangan: Mizuto Aqua**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru slight KibaNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Sarap, gak jelas, typo(s), bahasa yang amburadul. OOC **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4:**

"**Maybe Like You…"**

**.**

.

"merayu… Naru-chan?"

"Memangnya… siapa yang merayuku?"

.

Seketika naruto langsung melompat dari gendongan sasuke, menerjang kiba yang hanya diam saja.

"kau memang... Kibaa~" teriak naruto histeris kegirangan, melupakan bahwa dia sedang sakit saat ini. yaah itulah naruto memang hyperaktif…

"sa..sa…Sakiiit! niaru-chan~~" rintih kiba saat kedua pipinya ditarik berlawanan oleh naruto. Tanpa mengerti belas kasihan, naruto tetap menariknya… hingga saat lepas.. pipi kiba yang sudah merah efek dari tato, bertambah semakin merah.

'sejak kapan dia berdiri?' sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihat naruto seperti orang sehat. 'apa aku sudah tidak diperlukan?' sasuke merasa pundung dan sedih, tapi tetap dia tutupi degan topeng stoic nya itu..

"terus gimana sekolahmu kiba-kun?" Tanya naruto seperti ibu ibu~ dia sedikit sebal mengetahui ini masih jam sekolah dan kiba berada disini.

"hehehe.. kamu nggak berubah ya naru-chan.. saking pengennya ketemu sama naru-chan aku bolos sekolah" jawab kiba enteng dengan cengiran seperti anjing. Ya dia adalah pemuda pecinta anjing. Dirumahnya bersama naruto dulu dia memelihara seekor anjing putih bersih besar bernama akamaru.

"dasaaar~ baka~" teriak naruto sambil menjewer telinga sebelah kanan kiba. Yang berkesangkutan hanya berteriak teriak kesakitan, mengetahui bahwa kakak tirinya masih seperti monster kayak dulu.

WOOOOOOSH~~!

"naruu-chan!" teriak kiba saat mengetahui kakak nya tiba tiba ambruk karena lagi demam. Di mau menangkap naruto tapi..

GREB~

"karena dia terlalu bersemangat sakitnya tambah parah" ucap sasuke sambil menggendong naruto yang pingsan.

"dia demam, aku mau bawa ke kamar dulu. Kamu tunggu saja disini" ucap sasuke lagi meninggalkan kiba yang masih diam karena telat cepat 'menangkap' naruto tadi.

"kenapa dia bisa sebegitu intim dengan naru-chan? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya kiba pada kehampaan. Dia merasa sakit mengetahui kakak nya begitu dekat dengan pemuda tersebut.

.

"uchiha sasuke, ketua asrama" tiba tiba muncul suara dan penampakan sesosok wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah panjang. Dia bertolak pinggang menghadap kiba.

"huuuwaaa~ siapa kau~~" sontak kaget teriak kiba histeris seperti baru saja melihat penampakan pocong bencong.

"Karin.. salam kenal, kau siapa bocah?" Tanya Karin menyelidiki keberdaan bocah di yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya.

"kiba, inuzuka kiba.. aku adik naruto, meski tak ada hubungan darah"

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"aku dengar ucapan tadi…" ucap sasuke pada naruto yang sudah sadar dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Kesunyian memenuhi kamar pemuda blonde itu hingga sampai…

Kruuyuuuuk~ 'perutku ah?'sontak naruto ingat akan masalah perutnya yang beberapa saat lalu dia lupakan.

"ada yang bisa dimakan nggak ya?" Tanya sasuke sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar naruto hingga sampai..

"aku sudah nggak lapar" ucap naruto sambl memegang lengan sasuke erat tak mau dilepaskan. Dia tau pemuda raven itu sedang marah..

Gruyuuk~ gruyuuuk~

"apaan sih, lepasin tanganku dobe! Perintah sasuke yang langsung di tolak oeh naruto

"NGGAAAK! Soalnya teme lagi marah" ucap naruto sedih mendengar sasuke memerintanya kasar. Baru pertama kali ini dia dimarahin oleh sasuke. Biasanya sasuke tak akan marah padanya biasanya hanya mendengus sebal sambil melontarkan ejekan.

"aku nggak marah dobe!" seru sasuke masih mencoba melepas tangannya.

"bohong! Mukamu itu nakutin tahu!" jawab naruto cepat dia tak mau sasuke marah padanya.

"yaa.. terserahlah.. yang penting aku nggak marah dobe.. buat apa aku marah? Aku ini khawatir padamu"

Bluuush~~ sontak wajah naruto merah mendengar ucapan sasuke, bersyukur dia lagi demam hingga rona diwajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Tenpa sadar dia melepas genggamannya di lengan sasuke. Dia melamun, melamunkan ucapan sasuke tadi…

"aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan, tunggulah disini!" ucap sasuke lalu pergi setela tangannya tak ditahan lagi oleh naruto.

"soalnya tadi kiba berkata begitu… aku tidak mau kalau teme sampai salah paham" ucap naruto pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh sesuke yag langsung berhenti dan menatap naruto.

"bukannya nggak penting aku salah paham atau tidak?" Tanya sasuke cuek kantong kresek

'soalnya… karena jin…' belum selesai naruto meneruskan pikirannya..

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau masih demam dobe!" potong sasuke yang seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan naruto, cepat! Setelah mengucapkan itu dia membalikkan badan dan meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda karena lampu merah dari naruto.

"tolong jangan salah paham" teriak naruto yang lagi lagi membuat sasuke berhenti

"bagiku sasuke…"

"oh…"

BRUAAK

Belum selesia dengan kalimatnya tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan membuat kepala sasuke terjedot pintu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan kiba. Ya kiba datang dengan semangkuk yang berasap(?)

"kiba?" Tanya naruto bingung…

"aku dengar naru-chan masuk angin.. makanya aku buatkan bubur di dapur" jawab kiba dengan senyum yang tidak dibuat buat.

"ah, maaf aku ada urusan berdua.. kamu mau tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" Tanya kiba kepada sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari keterpurukannya.

"oh oke" jawab sasuke cuek lalu melangkah pergi

"anu, teme~.." teriak naruto cepat sebelum sasuke pergi. Namun dipotong oleh sasuke

"sampai nanti, dobe!" lalu sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

"nah naru-chan.. pulang kerumah yuk" ajak kiba setelah menyerahkan semangkuk bubur kepada naruto dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang naruto.

"eh?"

"kaa-san rindu padamu, semua anak panti asuhan juga merindukanmu.. aku khawatir kalau kau terus tinggal di asrama nanti kebutuhanmu nggak cukup"

"kau tidak perlu memikirkan sampai sebegininya kiba.. aku senang kok"

"tapi naru?"

"aku senang bisa bersama sasuke dan yang lainnya… karena itu…" aku ingin berada disamping sasuke.. lanjut naruto di dalam hati. Dia sedikit deg deg-an karena sudah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bersama sasuke pada adik tirinya.

"aku tidak mau pulang, maaf yaa" lanjut naruto dengan senyum manis di bibir kecil miliknya.

"jangan-jangan naru dengan makhluk yang bernama sasuke itu…" sebelum kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto sudah membalikkan badan, memunggungi kiba menyembunyikan raut merah di wajahnya.

ZRAAAT~~~ TRAAANG~~

Tiba tiba kiba sudah berada di atas ranjang, memegangi kedua tangan naruto supaya tidak berontak.

"jangan menyukai.. siapapun.. tolong…" pinta kiba setengah berbisik di telinga naruto yang membuat empunya teinga geli.

"apaan?" Tanya naruto masih bingung.

"jangan menyukai orang itu.. aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kita bersaudara, karena selama ini aku menyukaimu" ucap kiba menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Dia sudah gila tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ya dia sudah tidak tahan.

"tidak akan kuserahkan naru-chan kepada siapapun" teriak kiba didepan muka naruto

DEG

"ki..kiba… aku nggak mau hentikan…" naruto pun turut berteriak menolak kiba yang mengjudge dirinya. Genggaman ditangannya sangat kuat. Selain itu dia sedang dalam keadaan sakit sehingga tidak bisa melawan kiba.

BRAAAK!

Naruto menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati sasuke yang terpaku melihat keadaan dirinya

" 'suke?" ucap naruto lirih menyebut nama orang yang ia sayangi.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu sangat kaget sehingga tidak sadar dia berlari memegang kerah baju belakang kiba dan membantingnya kelantai.

"kau…"

.

.

BYUUUR~~~

"uwaaaaaaaaa~ apa ini.. kolam?" teriak kiba yang berada ditengah tengah kolam yang dingin. Ya, setelah kejadia di kamar naruto, sasuke menyeret kiba dan menyeburkannya kedalam kolam. Kalian tahu pasti itu kolam apa..

"dinginkan dulu kepalamu disini" perintah sasuke tenang tetap menatap pemuda yang hamper saja memperkosa naruto. Pemuda yang mungkin dia sayangi.

"selama ini aku terus menyukai naruto!" Teriak kiba

"nggak perlu panic dan berteriak seperti itu!" jawab sasuke cepat juga berteriak

"kalau suka padanya.. seharusnya yang paling kamu pikirkan adalah perasaannya" lanjut sasuke tak lagi naik pitam.

"aku… benar benar jahat ya?" ucap kiba sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi terhadap naruto. Dia sangat bejat tega teganya dia melakukan itu terhadap seseorang yang telah lama ia anggap sebagai kakak. Pikiran kiba tetap pada kejadian tadi, ya dia merasa bersalah.. sangat bersalah.

"kalau kepalamu sudah dingin cepatlah naik. Kolam ini sedikit berbahaya" ucap sasuke sambil mejauh meninggalkan kiba.

"eh?" firasat kiba mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan selamat

Aaaaaeem~~!

"heh?"

GYAAAA~~~!

"kenapa ada ikan hiu dikolam ini!?" Tanya kiba yang secepat kilat keluar dari kolam, berlari menghampiri sasuke. Hampir saja dia jadi makan siang. Wajahnya sangat pucat keringat segede biji nangka mengalir bersama air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"itu ukyo peliharaanku" ucap sasuke lalu menghampiri ukyo yang 'mendulup' dipinggir kolam

Kiba yang melihat menelan ludah sangat sulit. Kok bisa ada orang yang bersahabat dengan hewan buas.'sepertinya dia bukan saingan yang enteng…'

.

"kiba?" panggil seseorang dari belakang kiba yang masih memikirkan pasangan SasuHiu

Kiba yang mendengar suara itu menoleh "eh? Naru-chan?"

"…"

"a…nu" bingung kiba. Tiba tiba tangan naruto terangkat menuju telinga kiba dan…

Kyaaaaaa~ "kalau melakukan itu lagi, kita putus hubungan!" ucap naruto dengan seringai yang dibuat buat supaya mengerikan namun gagal.

"naru…"

".."maafkan aku"-nya mana?" naruto semakin menarik telinga kiba ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu..

"go..gomen!"

"hmm… oke" setelah itu naruto melepaskan jewerannya dan tersenyum manis

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"maaf, aku sudah merepotkan kalian" ucap kiba yang sekarang berada di gerbang asrama.. ya dia akan kembali kerumahnya.

"ketua asrama… tolong jaga naru-chan ya.." ucap kiba sambil tersenyum dan menjinjing tasnya.

"hn" balas sasuke kumat irit kata.

"oh iya, naru.. bukan berarti aku…"

"eh" bingung naruto dengan ucapan kiba. Tiba tiba…

CUP

"aku akan menyerah begitu saja" lanjut kiba ditelinga naruto setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupa dipipi Kenyal naruto.

Karin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Beda dengan sai yang nosebleed* dan juugo yang mendumal tak jelas. Sasuke yang juga mengetahui hal tersebut hanya menyembunyikan kekesalannya di balik topeng stoicnya 'aku saja belum pernah mencium si dobe itu' ucap sasuke dalam hati yang jengkel setengah mati.

"siapa tahu naru tidak akan diterimanya" ucap kiba yang masih berbisik ditelinga naruto. Setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan semuanya

"jangan katakana hal yang mengerikan seperti itu" nartuo meneriaki kiba yang sudah jauh berlari meninggalkan semua.

'dasar.. yang dikatakan kiba tadi.. mungkin saja aku ditolak teme? Aku suka teme!'

.

.

'jadi, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu!'

'

**_To be Continued_**

.

langsung bales review aja:

**Hikari No OniHime: **hahaha bukan begitu loo hime-san.. nana malah seneng banget ada yang kasih nana saran yang ngebantu banget.. nana gak kecewa.. nan tuh cuma gak punya vol.1 kan.. jadi bingung.. terus kepaksa mengarang jadi berantakan.. takutnya kalo gak diterima kalo mengarang.. kerana gak sama.. sama yang asli.. nana takut aja.. gitu jaja.. yang bikin pusing tuh takut kalo karangan nana gak diterima.

hehehe~ arigatou hime-san udah mau dukung nana.. *mumumu*

**Vianycka Hime: **hehehe~ kasihan dobe lah kalo vian-san nguyel-nguyel pipinya.. nanti jadi merah.. lagian dobe itu udah bagian teme.. tapi kalo kita sekongkol gapapa.. vian-san ngeburu dobe.. teme kasih aja ke nana.. Kyaaaa sasuke*mumumu*.. arigatou vian-san udah mau baca dan ngeriview..

**asnycs: **gomen asn-san.. abisnya nana cuma punya yang vol.2.. mau pinjem punya temen nana. eh keburu udah di rongsokin. nana gak mau janji kalau tentak milk crown H sama loversnya.. nana gak punya lanjutannya loo asn-san *pundung*.. arigatou udah mau baca dan ngeriview asn-san.

**fatayahn: **hehehe arigatou fataya-san... gak ketahuan gimana? orang ini nana lagi ditinju sama mizuto aqua-san.. hehe arigatou.. nana juga suka sama sasunaru.. fic fic nana yang kedepan (kalo ada) maunya sih sasunaru terus aja.. arigatou udah mau baca sama ngeriview *mumu*

.

yaudah samapi sini aja...

arigatou yang udah mau review.. walau dikit nana tetep seneng *loncat-loncat* .. oke dada~ byebye~ sampai jumpa~

.

**REVIEW PLEASE,** jaa ne~

**.**

**NanaToki_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Milk Crown **

**Versi: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik bang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama karangan: Mizuto Aqua**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: saraf kejepit, gak jelas, typo(s), bahasa yang amburadul. OOC banget, maksa**

"**Tidak Suka Jangan Baca"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5:**

"**IT'S SHOW TIME!"**

**.**

.

24 Desember.. Christmast eve, saat liburan musim dingin~

"meskipun nggak ada hubungannya, tapi hari ini aku merasa baikan"

.

.

"Uh?!"

"Waaa~"

'Namaku uzumaki naruto, aku kelas XII jurusan Seni di Konoha Gakuen ini'

"Salju~"

.

.

Drap! Drap!

Hari ini adalah hari pertama turun salju, dan tentu saja juga hari liburan musim dingin.

"Ah.. selamat pagi juugo" sapa pemuda berambut blonde yang saat ini berada di lorong asrama. karena hari ini turun salju semua menggunakan pakaian serba hangat. Naruto sendiri sekarang memakai jaket tebal berwarna oranye dengan strip hitam dan celana jeans berwana hitam serasi dengan syal dan sepatu boots yang juga berwarna hitam.

Ditangannya terdapat skop(?). yaa~ hari ini naruto berinisiatif untuk membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di halaman, dan saat dia akan menuruni tangga dia berpapasan dengan juugo yang mengenakan sweater cream dan dalaman kemeja berwarna merah darah, celana jeans yang sedikit ketat dan sepatu boots juga.

"pagi naruto~ mau kemana?" jawab-tanya juugo yang melihat ada skop ditangan naruto.

"bersihin salju…" jawab naruto sambil mengangkat skop yang ada di tangannya tinggi tinggi di udara dengan kedua tangannya.

Pada saat itu jaket pada bagian lengan naruto melorot sedikit karena terangkat dan memperlihatkan benda yang tidak asing bagi juugo yang menempel di lengan tan milik naruto

"itu.. jam tangan kelas interior kan?" Tanya juugo sambil menunjuk jam yang dimaksud menempel di lengan naruto.

"o..oh ini, dikasih sama teme.. katanya sih, karena aku adalah teman kelas interior" jawab naruto malu sambil memperhatikan jam yang ada ditangannya itu.

"dikasih sasuke?" Tanya juugo lagi yang masih belum percaya. Yaa dia nggak percaya karena jam tangan kelas interior itu sangat berharga.. atau mungkin..?

"i…iya. Dikasih waktu itu. Ini rahasia aku dan teme" jawab naruto yang malu tersipu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Dia sangat senang sekali kalau ingat waktu sasuke memberinya jam tangan unlimited ini.

.

Saking girang nya… dia lupa tujuannya pertama ingin keluar asrama. "saljunya, saljunya" ingat juugo yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan naruto yang kejang kejang girang kesurupan.

"o…oh my gosh! Iya aku lupa.. Jaa ne~" naruto pun pergi berlawanan arah dengan juugo menuju halaman asrama..

"sasuke.. ngasih jam itu pada naruto?" Tanya juugo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

.

"bukannya tadi kamu bilang mau menyekop salju, naru?" Tanya sesosok penampakan Karin yang memakai jaket berbulu tebal berwarna pink dan celana ketat hitam, pada naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada Karin dan mengernyitkan dahi pertanda bingung. "apa maksudmu Karin? Bukannya saljunya memang sudah ku sekop?" Tanya naruto balik pada Karin.

"tuh~" jawab Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah pekerjaan naruto. Sontak naruto menoleh dan..

"Huwaa!?" teriak naruto heboh bingit. Apa yang dia kerjakan tenyata? Dia bukannya membersihkan salju.. malah membuat boneka salju. Ada: boneka salju sasuke~ boneka salju suigetshu~ boneka salju juugo, sai dan ukyo si hiu pun dia buat boneka salju.

'nggak ada boneka salju Karin ya?' Tanya Karin dalam hati saat melihat tak ada sesosok boneka salju Karin. 'apa dia lupa sama gue?' Tanya Karin lagi dalam hati yang lagi galau galau galau~~

"hm… sejak kapan ini terjadi? Ini adalah misteri~" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa.. yang jelas dia berharap Karin menyahutnya. Mungkin naruto tadi saat membersihkan salju sedang melamun sehingga yang terjadi adalah beda dari keinginannya.

"ne`aku mau bantu naru biar cepat selesai! Boleh nggak naru?" Tanya Karin pada naruto yang masih bingung pada 'msteri' di depannya..

"u..uh.. arigatou Karin-chan!" jawab naruto ragu namun senyum senang terpentang di wajah kucing miliknya.

.

."he…heeyy…naru-chan~ daku juga mau bantuin naru!" teriak sai dari kejauhan yang berlari mendekati naruto dan Karin yang sudah mulai membersihkan salju.

.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari. Dari atas gedung.. dibalik jendela terdapat sepasang bola onyxs yang mengamati kegiatan mereka dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya..

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

.

"hm~"

"sedang memandangi seseorang yang kau sukai, sasuke?" Tanya pemuda betubuh besar, juugo.

"juugo?" ucap sasuke menoleh ke tempat juugo berada.

"rupanya sudah cukup lama… kau hanya memandangnya…" tutur juugo sambil berjalan mendekati sasuke. Dia mengikuti pandangan sasuke pada ke tiga orang yang sedang bersih bersih (bermain) di bawah sana..

"siapa tahu nanti ada yang bakal ngerebut dia?" lanjut juugo menatap sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan juugo langsung menoleh. Ekspresi kaget sedikit terlihat di wajah tampan sasuke.

"siapa?"

"Siapa, yaa?" juugo yang malah balik Tanya langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang masih bingung.

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

.

**Malam hari, pukul 18:30**

"heh? Taman bermain?" Tanya naruto kaget saat mendapat satu buah tiket dari suigetshu.

"iya.. ini ada tiket gratis yang dikasih temanku naru~, naru pegi saja kesana" jawab suigetsu sambil menyodorkan selembar tiket kepada naruto.

"iya, taman bermain naru~. Setiap tahun di sana selalu ada pohon natal yang besar sekali. Daku pengen deh lihat sama sasuke-kun" ucap sai yang amat sangat sekali lebai dan terlalu berharap. Suigetsu yang mendengar ucapan sai hanya medumal sebal.

"tidak bisa sai… malam ini kita akan pergi" sanggah juugo "bersama suigetsu dan Karin" lanjut juugo. Kemudian dia pergi menyeret sai yang memberontak, namun tak dianggap oleh juugo. Karin yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya menghela nafas banyak melihat tingkah sai.

"pemandangan malam hari yang bisa kamu lihat dari menara benar benar bagus loh!" tambah suigetsu yang langsung cabut mengikuti teman temannya yang sudah pergi setelah menyerahkan tiketnya pada naruto.

"tapi apa aku harus pergi sendiri?" teriak naruto pada teman temannya yang langsung berhenti.

"sayang sekali.. kalau ada waktu, aku pasti mau menemanimu" ucap suigetshu mendekat pada naruto.

"tapi, nggak bakal ada orang yang nganggur di malam natal.." histeri naruto merasa harus membuang tiket berharga itu karena dia tidak punya teman.

SEET!

Tiba tiba ada seorang melangkah melewati naruto. Saat berpapasan dengan naruto orang itu mengibaskan kertas kecil di depan wajah naruto. Kertas yang ternyata juga tiket ke taman bermain.

Sasuke.. yaa~ sasuke lah orang yang melewati naruto dan mengibaskan tiket di depan wajah naruto. Setelah dia berada di belakang naruto dia berhenti dan..

"sayang sekali, yang sedang nganggur aku…"

"eh? Teme?"

"setengah jam lagi kita bertemu di bawah.. jangan sampai telat ya" setelah mengucapkan itu, sasuke langsung menghambur pergi meninggalkan naruto yang cengo setengah mati..

'aku.. di malam natal ini… kencan dengan sasuke?' …. "Uwaaaaaa~" teriak naruto yang wajahnya merah semerah tomat.

Plok~ "rencana kita berhasil" bisik suigetshu di telinga juugo. Juugo hanya mengangguk dan memandang sai..

"sai, kau harus dandani naruto se-manis mungkin!" perintah juugo yang terdengar galak terhadap sai. Sai yang melihatnya sepertinya sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolak.

"huuuuh~" sai menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menghadap naruto, menggandeng tangan naruto dan menyeretnya cepat. Naruto yang masih girang, ikut ikut saja diseret oleh sai.

"oke ikut aku naru-chan~ karena daku harus menyerahkan sasuke-kun yang berharga padamu.. kencan ini harus benar benar di persiapkan, yaa~" ucap sai yang masih menggeret cepat naruto.

"heh?"

"rencana kita berhasil… khukhukhu…"

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

.

"gomen teme… sudah membuatmu menunggu" ucap naruto seraya membungkuk karena telat dari perjanjian mereka. Bukan perjanjian sih.. toh sasuke yang menetukan buat nemuin dia di bawah pukul 19.00

"dobe.. kau itu terlambat 11 menit" jawab sasuke yang disertai gerakan membalik badan untuk melihat naruto dan…

DEEG!

Ya sasuke kagum dengan dandanan naruto sekarang. Namun dimata sasuke.. naruto itu manis. Berdandan gimana pun tetap manis. Dan sekarang naruto malah mengenakan mantel panjang sampai lutut berwarna coklat pucat dengan kerah yang ditutupi oleh syal hitam. Sepatu boots yang berwarna coklat tua menutupi sebagian celana jeans nya yang juga berwarna hitam. Terlihat sangat manis.

"kerjaan sai, ya?" Tanya sasuke yang tak henti hentinya memandangi naruto.

"tapi pantes kok. Kamu manis dobe" belum sempat naruto menjawab, sasuke sudah meneruskannya dengan pujian yang membuat naruto blush* merah!

"ayo berangkat..!" ajak sasuke menarik tangan naruto..tak membiarkan naruto berbicara. Sasuke menggandengnya berjalan meninggalkan asrama.. dia mngeratkan pegangannya pada tangan caramel naruto.\

"oke kita juga pergi!" seru suigetsu pada rekan rekan detektifnya untuk menguntit kegiatan sasuke dan naruto malam natal ini.

.

..

.

"sasuke?"

"…"

GREB~

"kita ubah rencananya" tutur sasuke memberitahu naruto bahwa mereka tidak jadi pergi ke taman bermain. Sasuke pun menggandeng naruto meninggalkan taman bermain menuju tempat entah kemana..

"dasar sasukecap!" sebal suigetshu saat mengetahui pasangan yang mereka ikuti tak jadi pergi ke taman bermain..

"tenang saja.. pokoknya kita ikuti kemana pun mereka pergi!" seru juugo lalu mulai mengendap endap lagi mengikuti sasunaru!

.

.

ZRAAASH~ ZRAASH~

"Laut?" pekik naruto kaget saat sasuke ternyata membawanya ke laut malam malam begini. Kalau mengingat cuaca yang dingin begini, membuat naruto teringat saat dia demam dulu. dia tidak mau masuk angin lagi. Walaupun kalau dia masuk angin sasuke akan selalu ada untuknya. Tapi siapa sih yang mau sakit?

"aku menemukan ukyo dilaut ini… di dekat batu karang itu"

"heh bukannya teme membelinya di pet shop?"

"dobe.. mana ada pet shop yang menjual hiu"

.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah ombak yang menabrak karang sehingga..

"entah kenapa.. sepertinya aku pernah pergi ke tempat ini, ya waktu kecil aku pernah kabur dari rumah.. mungkin waktu itu, ya~" ucap naruto sambil mengingat ingat kalau dia pernah pergi ke tempat ini. namun dia lupa.

"mungkin?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto..

"waktu pulang kerumah aku demam dan pingsan… terus aku lupa apa yang terjadi selama 1 hari itu… `tapi, saat itu bajuku bau laut, mungkin aku memang pergi kesini" jawab naruto menjelaskannya pada sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya menghadap ke laut bebas gelap itu.

"…"

"walaupun kamu nggak ingat, ya~ Karena kau memang dobe… `mungkin saja saat itu menyenangkan ya?" ucap sasuke menghadap naruto sambil tersenyum kecil yang membuat wajah tampannya menjadi semakin tampan.

"iya juga, ya" sahut naruto menoleh ke sasuke dan membalas senyum sasuke dengan cengiran (-_-0) "kalau begitu asyik juga" lanjut naruto.

HACHI~

Mendengar naruto bersin, sasuke menoleh.. dia ingat saat naruto demam beberapa waku yang lalu. Karena dia tak mau naruto demam lagi. Dia membuka kancing mantel miliknya dan bergerak ke belakang naruto, mendekap naruto ke dalam mantel miliknya dari belakang bersama dirinya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang naruto dari belakang. Jari jemarinya menggenggam erat jari jari naruto agar tidak kedinginan.

"!?"

"anginnya lumayan kencang ya dobe!"

Nartuo tak membalas.. dia salting dan hanya bisa diam berada di dekapan sasuke. Dia.. merasa hangat dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tidak dipungkiri.. wajahnya sekarang sangat sangat merah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. 'walaupun tidak ada pohon natal… juga pemandangan malam hari yang indah… tapi aku.. benar benar merasa bahagia!' yaa~ dia bahagia..

"…"

"kalau sudah musim panas.. bagaimana kalau kita ajak ukyo kesini. Kita juga ajak yang lain!"

"boleh"

.

.

Di lain tempat terdapat empat orang penguntit yang bahagia melihat teman mereka juga bahagia.

"hm.. mereka berdua.. cukup romantic ya. Siapa sangka sasuke yang dingin itu bisa begitu romantic kalau sama naruto"

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"kamu pulang tanpa membuat pengakuan sama sekali?" Tanya juugo pada naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di asrama. Melihat naruto yang sangat sangat gembira sampai tak menanggapi pertanyaannya membuat juugo melas.

"disaat yang tepat begitu.. padahal akan lebih baik kalau naru mengakui perasaannya pada saat hari ini!"

"eh?"

"kalau membuat pengakuan di malam natal… kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang oke di hari natal… dan bahagia selamanya" ucap juugo panjang lebar menasehati naruto. Pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan menyesal karena sudah menyiakan waktu yang sangat tepat.

"itu adalah salah satu sasuke`x di asrama ini" beritahu juugo.

"ya, sudahlah… kamu bersantai saja di kamar mandi, air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan." Lanjut juugo memberi tahu naruto.

"ah! Arigatou juugo-kun!"

Kalau sudah selesai mandi, kita akan makan malam.. dan ada sedikit pesta, loh!" beritahu juugo pada naruto yang setelah itu juugo melangkah menuju ruang makan dan naruto memasuki kamar mandi.

"showtime`nya akan dimulai dari sekarang…" ucap juugo sambil berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dan ruang makan. Dia tersenyum kecil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. kita lihat saja..

.

"sasuke`x ya?" naruto yang sekarang sudah telanjang dalam bak mandi yang berisikan air hangat tetap memikirkan perkataan juugo mengenai sasukeX. 'dihitung dengan hari ini.. kira kira sudah 8 bulan aku tinggal disini'

"hm.. kalau begitu, ini bisa dikatakan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, dan semuanya dimulai sejak 25 April. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat sasuke waktu kecil.." naruto tetap berkutat dalam pikirannya mengenai sasuke dan sasukeX "apa itu juga salah satu sasukeX"

.

"sasuke! Kamu nggak mandi? Airnya sudah dihangatkan loh!" ucap suigetshu yang membawa handuk di lehernya. Sepertinya dia baru mandi.

"hn?"

"Bentar lagi pesta natal akan dimulai.. kau bau laut baka~"

"hn"

"kalau kau sudah selesai mandi, cepatlah datang ke pesta natal ya!"

"hn.. aku pergi dulu" ucap sasuke menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan suigetshu yang diam diam tertawa setan,

"HE~ HE~ HE~"

.

GREEEK~

"siapa yang sudah masuk duluan? Juugo?" Tanya sasuke pada seseorang yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke pun sekarang sudah tidak memakai kaos. Hanya memakai celana panjang yang belum dia lepas.

"airnya gimana?" Tanya sasuke lagi.

"hangatnya pas loh!" sahut seseorang yang berendam di dalam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan uzumaki naruto.

"oh, ya?"

DOOOEEEENG!

"suara itu?" naruto merasa mual dan berat. Seperti ada makhluk astral yang menempel di punggungnya.

"tadi.." sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata katanya…

JREEENG!

"uwaaaa~ te.. teme! Apa yang kau lakukan.. keluar~ aku sedang mandi!" teriak naruto histeris tidak mau sasuke mendekat.

"do… dobe kenapa sih? Kan nggak apa-apa sesama lelaki mandi bareng?" goda sasuke.

"kyaaaa~ keluar jangan disini!"

"baiklah aku akan keluar" tutur sasuke malas menuju pintu.. padahal kalau boleh memilih dia akan memilih berendam bersama naruto.

Klik~ klik~ klik~

"pintunya nggak bisa dibuka dobe! Sepertinya ada yang mengunci dari luar" ucap sasuke yang langsung membuat naruto membeku walaupun dia berendam di air yang hangat.

"HEH!?"

.

.

"Dengan begini kalian tidak bisa berkutik lagi" ucap seseorang di luar kamar mandi. Tangannya memegangi kunci yang dia angkat tinggi sejajar dengan wajahnya..

"Khu~ Khu~ Khu~"

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**.**

Chapter 5 apdet~

bales review aja:

**Vianycka Hime: **terserah deh, yang penting yang ada di hati teme cuma nana *diRasenggannaruto*.. itu karena juugo gak suka kalo naru deket2 sama cowo lain selain sasuke! semoga seperti itu! makasih udah teteep ngikutin *mumumu* #hooek XD

**Revme Maki: **cuma vol.2 senpai *pundung* gomen kalo nana plagiat!... pokoknya makasih udah mau baca-nge-review *mumumu* arigatou!

**fatayahn: **kayaknya nggak bisa deh fata-san ~gomen~ nana nganut alur manga ini. ~gomen~

.

oke.. sampai jumpa di chap depan! :* #kasihKissMarkReadersDiJidat#

**RnR Please! (-/, **jaa~jaa~

**NanaToki_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Milk Crown **

**Versi: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik bang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama karangan: Mizuto Aqua**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: saraf kejepit, gak jelas, typo(s), bahasa yang amburadul. OOC banget, maksa**

"**Tidak Suka Jangan Baca"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6:**

"**Xmas`s Sasuke`x"**

**.**

.

Posisi Naruto~ Kamar Mandi

Posisi Sasuke~ Tempat Ganti Pakaian

.

.

"Pi…pi..pintunya gak bisa dibuka?" Tanya naruto pada sasuke yang berada di ruang ganti dengan nada yang ketahuan gugup banget.

"Sepertinya dikunci dari luar" jawab sasuke santai.. toh dia nggak keberatan kalau harus mandi bareng sama naruto. Naruto nya saja yang heboh sendiri…

"Siapa sih yang ngunci pintunya?" teriak naruto pada orang yang berada di luar kamar mandi. Walau jelas jelas nggak bakal kedengeran.

'jangan-jangan…. JUUGO!'

'dia sengaja memeberi kesempatan.. benar sekali, inilah saat yang tepat untuk memebuat pengakuan.. tapi, kalau aku ditolak.. dan kami masih terkunci di dalam?'

"aku nggak mingkin nendang pintu ini.. apa boleh buat, nunggu saja di sini sebentar.. kau juga sih dobe.. kenapa aku nggak boleh ikut mandi?" Tanya sasuke berharap naruto akan memperbolehkan dia mandi bersama dirinya.

"jangaaaaaaaaaaaan~~~!" teriak naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"…"

"…"

Semua diam dalam pemikiran masing masing~

Diam~

Diam~

Diam~

Hingga ada sebuah bunyi…

BRUK~!

"dobe?" panggil sasuke pada naruto setelah mendengar suara sesuatu yang ambruk dari dalam kamar mandi.

"…" tidak ada respon dari naruto membuat sasuke gelisah.. hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"aku masuk ya, dobe!"

"DOBE!" teriak sasuke setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ternyata naruto pingsan karena terlalu lama berendam.

.

"kok nggak ada suara yaa?" Tanya juugo dari luar kamar mandi yang mengawasi naruto dan sasuke bersama suigetshu dan Karin.

Tiba tiba saja…

BRUUAAAK~~

Pintu kamar mandi yang dari tadi diam diam saja.. dalam waktu seperkian detik setelah juugo bertanya.. terbuka (baca dobrak) dari dalam. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sasuke yang panic.

Saat itu juugo melihat sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggendong naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

"sasuke? Apa yang terjadi pada naru?"

"dia terlalu lama berendam.. tolong siapkan sesuatu untuk menghangatkannya.. aku akan membawa dia ke kamar."

Ucap sasuke membopong naruto pergi untuk dibawa ke kamar. Maksudnya di pakaikan baju. Belum ada satu meter sasuke melangkah, dia berhenti dan menghadap dalang semua ini.

"dan kalian yang ada di sana!.. kita selesaikan urusan ini nanti" ucap sasuke .. yang setelah itu neloyor pergi.

.

.

"maafkan kami naru" ucap suigetshu sambil nyengir karena sudah buat salah.

"kelihatannya kami agak berlebihan" lanjut juugo ngomong pada naruto yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang tengah asrama.. naruto lagi mendinginkan badan (gak tau gimana caranya)

"sebagai ucapan minta maaf.. kami memberi kamu bingkisan… bingkisan buah jeruk dan tomat" ucap sai sambil menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan besar berisi buah jeruk dan tomat pada naruto.

"tapi.. kami gak berniat jelek kok naru! Kami benar benar ingin mendukung niat naru!"

"eh? Juugo? Karena itu kau sengaja memberitahuku tentang sasuke`x.. kalau pengakuan pada tanggal 24 desember keesokan harinya aku akan menerima kebahagiaan?"

"itu bohong kok… tapi x`mas sasuke`x itu memang beneran ada.. Tanya saja pada sasuke" ucap juugo yang setelah itu ngeloyor pergi bersama teman temannya.. karena sasuke tiba tiba dating ke tempat itu.

"teme?"

"bagaimana keadaanmu dobe?"

"sudah mendingan kok"

"kau kecil yaa~"

"ehh? Apa maksudmu teme?"

Sasuke yang ditanya naruto tak menjawab malah memandang selangkangan naruto yang tertutup mantel panjang. Naruto yang melihat sasuke, mengikuti pandangannya dan..

"aaagrh~ apa yang kau lakukan teme?"

"apa? Kau tadi pingsan!"

"jangan berani macam macam!"

"tch dobe! Aku masih sehat dobe!" sahut sasuke yang selanjuta pergi dengan seringai yang err..

Naruto yang barusaja terkena serangan jantung sangat syook berat.. 'apa berarti teme melihat tubuh ku yang telanjang?' oooh tidak jangaaan~' ucap naruto dalam hati yang mengira dia sudah tidak virgin.

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

.

Tuing~

"inoo!" teriak seseorang yang berada di kamarnya saat mengetahui ada seorang anak kecil memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela.

"karena sedang libur musim dingin, aku main kesini.." ucap bocah kecil berambut pirang panjang di kuncir satu.. dengan mata biru laut.

"yayangnya naru-chan mana?" teriak bocah bernama ino itu sambil berlari meninggalkan naruto. Ya naruto.. ino adalah adik naruto.

"siapa yayang ku!" naruto ikut berteriak dan juga ikut berlari mengejar ino yang tiba tiba berhenti. Hamper saja ketabrak.

"itu loh, yang waktu itu jemput naru"

.

.

**FlashBack**

**.**

Dua bulan yang lalu saat hari minggu.. naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Karena dia emm~ kangen sama keluarganya..

.

.

Pada saat sore hari dia akan kembali ke asrama namun ditahan oleh adik kecilnya 'ino'

"naru disini aja.. nggak usah kembali ke asrama!"

"nggak bisa ino-chan.. kalau nii-san di rumah sekolahnya gimana kan jauh!"

"yaudah pulang besok pagi saja! Ini kan sudah larut malam!"

"iya juga yaa~ tapi…"

"lagi pula naru pulang mau naik apa?" Tanya ino yang mendesak naruto agar tidak kembali ke asram.. tiba tiba ada lambhorginny (gomen kalo salah) hitam masuk ke sebuah panti asuahn. Dari dalam keluar pemuda berambut pantat bebek.. orang itu berjalan mendekati naruto dan ino yang bengong..

"dobe akakn pulang sama aku bocah!" ucap pemuda tersebut pada ino sambil membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badan.

'tampan sekali~' piker ino dan hati melihat sasuke berada di hadapannya. "kau siapa beraninya memanggilku bocah?" ucap ino akhirnya tak terima di panggil bocah.

"aku sasuke.. temannya nii-san mu yang dobe ini" ucap sasuke menggandeng naruto menuju mobilnya meninggalkan ino yang masih bingung.

"h..hey teme tunggu dulu…" ucap naruto pada sasuke yang tak dianggap tetap menyeret naruto.

"ino, sayounara! Nii-san kembali ke asrama dulu yaa. Kapan kapan nii-san kembali" ucap naruto akhirnya menerima seretan sasuke.

"apakah itu pacarnya naru-chan?" Tanya ino pada kesendirian.."ganteng juga! Naru pintar juga cari pacar!" ucap ino yang selanjutnya masuk ke dalam panti asuhan.

.

**End FlashBack**

**.**

"bukaan!" teriak naruto di depan ino

"teme itu bukan yayangku" lanjut naruto yang sekarang nadanya sedikit merendah

"wah… jangan gitu doong, naru!" balas ino ikut berteriak

"sebelum direbut orang lain, lebih baik naru cepat cepat mengatakan padanya"

"aku belum bilang sama teme sialan itu"

"jadi sudah benar benar jatuh cinta nih? Kenapa belum bilang juga sama sasuke?"

"entah kenapa.. mungkin aku tidak berani.. mungkin aku juga ragu.. atau waktunya belum tepat"

"aneh ya.. bukannya ketika menyukai seseorang.. kita hanya tinggal ngomong saja kalau kita kita menyukainya.. ribet ya jadi orang dewasa.. naru tidak usah jadi orang lain `kan? Nggak baik loh kalau nggak mengungkapkan apa yang dianggap penting bagi diri sendiri" ucap ino yang setelah itu pergi meninggalkan naruto yang sibk berfikir.

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

**.**

"naru mau nikah sama abang! Teriak bocah pada seseorang yang sedang berenang sama hiu

Saat mengetahui bahwa yag bernang itu hiu, ino sedikit mnudur memberi jarak takut takut kalau dimakan.

"kamu pasti adiknya dobe.. nino?" tebak sasuke yang melenceng.. sedangkan ukyo hanya berfikir 'makanan?'

"ino!" teriak ino pada sasuke

"selama ini naru terus menjaga ino dan teman teman.. sampai sampai dia nggak punya waktu untuk bermain. Bener bener kasihan `kan? Karena itu, ino sangat ingin naru bahagia" lanjut ino dengan wajah penuh harapan. Wajahnya sedikit merah melihat 'yayang'nya naruto itu topless

"memang ada hbungannya denganku?" Tanya sasuke yang cuek

"soalnya ketika sama abang waktu itu.. naru benar benar bahagia" jawab ino.

"boleh juga" ucap sasuke yang membuat ino sweatdrop

"kamu yakin mau memberikan kakakmu padaku?" lanjut sasuke yang sukses membuat ino sweatdrop kedua kali.

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"sip! Persiapan nya oke!.. sasuke ada di halaman tempat pohon natal. Tolong panggilin ya naru" ucap suigetshu meminta naruto untuk memanggil sasuke.

"biar aku memanggil juugo dan yang lainnya" lanjut suigetshu pergi memanggil teman temannya.

"ya"

.

.

'natal ya.. ternyata sudah 8 bulan aku berada disini.. sudah 8 bulan aku bersama teme.. sejak awal aku sudah berpikir kalau dia orang yang luar biasa.. menjemputku ketika aku pergi dari asrama.. dan memberiku jam kelasnya sebagai tanda kalau aku adalah bagian dari kelasnya.. sejak saat itu… ternyata aku memang selalu"

"dobe?" Tanya sasuke yang melihat naruto berada di sampingnya.

Tanpa terasa naruto memang sudah tiba ditempat sasuke.

"aku.." menyukai semua hal tentang sasuke.. "teme.."….."su…suu.."

"Sasuke`x yang dikatakan anak laki laki asrama memang benar ada kok, memberi jam kelas pada seseorang yang disukainya.. lalu mengungkapkan persaan pada saat natal.." ucap sasuke tak menatap naruto yang kaget atas ucapa sasuke.

"aku menyukaimu naruto.. sejak pertama kita bertemu.. kau mampu membuatku hangat" ungkap sasuke menatap naruto serius.

Dheeg~

'aku merupakan orang special bagi sasuke?'

"Kalau sasuke`x nya berhasil.. perasaannya pasti sudah tersampaikan, `kan?"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sasuke menghadap naruto. Memegang bahu pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka

5cm..

3cm..

2cm..

Krek~ Krek~ Krek~

"kalian!se…mua! pergiii!" teriak sasuke pada para pengintip kegiatan mereka.

"ah ketahuan… huah kabur~" ucap suigetshu-juugo-sai-karin-ino bersamaan sambil berlari meninggalkan pasangan yang baru saja jadian.

"dasar" ucap naruto dengan senyum maklum. Dia sangat gugup kalau harus berciuman dengan sasuke.

"benar benar tuang ganggu ya.." lanjut naruto terus berbicara utuk menghilangkan gugup nya.

Tap~ sasuke mengentuh bahu naruto dan memebalikkan naruto untuk menghadapnya dan

CUP!

Ciuman yang didasari oleh cinta bukan nafsu.. ciuman yang sederhana tanpa melumat~ mengutarakan perasaan cinta mereka masing masing tanpa ucapan. Cukup cuiman yang dalam penuh denagn perasaan sudah mengutarakan semua yang mereka rasakan.. senang-gembira-campuraduk!

Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman.. sasuke melepas ciumannya agar naruto bisa menagmbil nafas.. setelah jarak wajah mereka sedikit jauh untuk bisa memangdang wajah masing masing.

Sasuke melihat wajah naruto yang memerah.. dia ingin berbicara namun telunjuk sasuke sudah menempel di belahan bibir naruto.

Sssst~

Hyuuung~! Bruk!

"dobe?" teriak sasuke panic melihat naruto ambruk lemas.

dia merasa lemas sehingga tak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

'aku kelewat senang.. bahagianyaaa~'

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

**.**

haloo~ gomen lama apdet *gak tanya* *pundung*

abis nana sekarang kelas 3 dan fokus buat ujian. ini aja curi-curi waktu buat ngapdet.. dan sialnya lagi lapie di sita nee-chan hingga nana harus bolak-balik ke warnet terdekat.

balas review:

**fatayahn: **iya semangat muda ini fatayah-san. makasih udah terus ngikutin cerita plagiat saya *pelukpeluk* gak ada hambatan fata-san. saya ini tipe yang gak suka kalo sasunaru ada masalah atau sasu nya selingkuh, bejad, playboy.. jadi datar aja *gomen~*

**Vianycka Hime:** wah ngajak ribut gara2 teme -_-.. naik jadi apa ya? ini udah apdet *peyuk*

**KyuuRiu:** makasih kyuu senpai udah kasih semangat :* mumumu# ooh temen yaa oh anu yaa *sensor* makasih makasih :*mumumu

**Axa Alisson Ganger:** makasih axa-san. tapi saya cuma punya milk crown vol.2 loh. jadi gak bisa janji *pundung*

**Pacarnya Sasuke(?):** ini penname nya kok bikin nyesek ya DX... makasih err? siapa ya pacar-san. udah review 2x pula. makasih3x *bungkuk2*

**0706: **gak tau yaa. mungkin punya, mungkin tidak DX ini udah dijawab di chap ini :*

**Vii no kitsune:** gak jelas deh DX.. pokoknya yang perhatian kayak yamato itu juugo. gomen kalo bikin pusing dan pening *jangan siksa nana*

**SasunaruLovers:** yaampun dapat saingan lagi buat dapetin hati sasu. malah mau diguna2 pula. jadi mikir2 buat saingan TTT_TTT

**Guest:** gomen TTT_TTT. kemampuan nana cuma sampai sini. nana masih baru jadi imanjinasi belum full. gomen~

**Puka:** ini udah apdet. makasih udah bilang bagus. emang ini adaptasi. kalo dari nana sendiri pasti jelek TT_TT

**LoveSasu:** makasih sasu-san. pennamenya kok lagi2 sayang sama sasu TT_TT *huuuwaaa*

**RevmeMaki: **saya juga suka loh. makanya saya adaptasi TT_TT. saya cuma punya vol.2 TT_TT

Okeeh~ jaa ne ***

Akhir kata **REVIEW PLEASE, **beibeh~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Milk Crown **

**Versi: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik bang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama karangan: Mizuto Aqua**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) Friendship (?)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: saraf kejepit, gak jelas, typo(s), bahasa yang amburadul. OOC banget, maksa.**

"**Tidak Suka Jangan Baca"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7:**

"**Promises~"**

**.**

.

Hari terakhir liburan musim dingin.. hari yang sangat sibuk.

.

.

"ukyo! Dengerin, ya, dengerin!" teriak pemuda blonde pada seekor hawan air.

"aku sudah jadian sama sasuke" lanjut naruto sambil teriak girang.. dia senang sekali yaa..

"ternyata dia juga suka sama aku, loh" teriaknya lagi tidak jelas sambil loncat-loncat.. persis orang yang baru saja menang doorprize.. ya bagi naruto, sasuke menyukainya itu adalah doorprize terbesar.

'siapa sih dia? Kok rada nyeremin~' gerutu ukyo seekor hiu ajaib(?) yang bisa menggerutu.

"memberikan jam kelas pada orang yang disukai.. lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada saat natal.. itu sasuke`x yang bagus" ucap naruto dengan mata blink-blink girlband mengingat semua yang dilakukan sasuke padanya.

Tapi… jam kelas ini… benar-benar pemberian yang hebat dari teme.. jadi, kalau begitu..

"sejak dulu orang yang kusukai hanya ada seorang"

Sepertinya.. yang dimaksud itu bukan aku..

"pertama kali aku bertemu dengan sasuke adalah ketika aku pindah ke sekolah ini"

Siapa orang yang disukainya sejak dulu.. sejak kapan sasuke mulai menyukaiku?

Naruto duduk di pojok kolam ukyo sambil memikirkan perkataan sasuke.. dia masih bingung, walaupun dia sudah jadian sama sasuke.. tapi sepertinya bukan dia orang yang disukai sasuke sejak dulu.. karena dia baru bertemu sasuke.

"aku akan coba menanyakannya kalau dia sudah pulang" ucap naruto masih penasaran.. dia merasa kantuk menyerangnya sehingga membaringkan badannya di keramik yang dingin.. mencoba untuk tidur.

"apa dia akan cepat pulang ya…" lanjut naruto yang setelah itu memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

Yaa saat ini Sasuke sedang pulang kerumahnya untuk mengurus masalah keluarganya.. dan untuk membebaskannya dari pekerjaan keluarganya itu.. supaya dia bisa hidup tenang bersama naruto.

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

.

"naru mau kemana?" Tanya seorang anak kecil pada kakak tirinya yang menggendong tas.

"bukannya bentar lagi mau makan siang?" lanjut bocah itu ketika kakaknya menoleh dengan raut wajah yang berantakan menahan tangis.

"naru dan teman-teman bukan anak kandung keluarga ini.. karena itu naru pergi" ucap sang kakak pada adiknya seraya memeluk adiknya erat sangat erat.

"kiba dan teman-teman masih kecil.. jadi, biar naru saja yang pergi, kalian jaga diri, ya?" kata naruto menasehati adiknya itu sambil memegangi kedua pundak sang adik.

"iya.. naru cepat pulang ya?" jawab kiba, bocah cilik itu dengan senyum dan melambaikan tangan untuk kepergian sang kakak.

.

.

ZRAAASH~!

"mulai sekarang aku akan hidup mandiri" tekat naruto setelah melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya itu..

"pergi kemana ya?" bingung bocah yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu.. dia terlalu kecil untuk bepergian jauh.

.

Kruyuuuk~

Suara perut dari bocah yang baru saja kabur meninggalkan rumahnya.

"aduh, perutku lapar.. coba tadi aku makan siang dulu…" ucap bocah itu melas menahan lapar perutnya. Dia terus dan terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah sesuatu

"wah.. ikan hiu" pekik bocah itu girang. Segera saja dia hampiri ikan hiu kecil yang sedang terdampar di dekat karang-karang itu.

"selamat makaaan~"

!~ nggaak enak

Sesaat setelah naruto menggigit hiu itu tiba-tiba ada suara tawa yang keras dan dekat darinya.

"hahaha… baru kali ini aku lihat ada anak yang makan ikan hiu mentah-mentah" ucap bocah pantat ayam itu sambil terus tertawa.

"kamu siapa?" Tanya naruto pada bocah yang sudah mengejeknya itu.

"…"

"aku uchiha sasuke.." jawab dari bocah itu mendekat pada naruto dan lalu menunjuk naruto

"kau sendiri siapa?" tanyanya pada naruto yang masih marah

"uzumaki naruto" Gruuyuuuuuuuk~

"hahaha.." sasuke mulai tertawa lagi mendengar suara perut naruto yang bergemuruh.

"ini" lanjut sasuke menyodorkan satu buah kotak makanan yang berisi beberapa potong kue dango. Sasuke tersenyum pada naruto sambil mengambil salah satu dango itu. Kemudian dia mengambil tangan naruto yang bebas dan meletakkan dango itu di telapak tangan naruto.

"kau laparkan? Makanlah ini" ucap sasuke manis dengan senyum manis juga.

"tapi kaa-san bilang kalau aku tidak boleh menerima barang dari orang asing.. meskipun dia bukan kaa-san-ku yang sebenarnya" tutur naruto bermaksud menolak makanan yang diberikan sasuke karena dia ingat kata-kata kaa-sannya.

"kamu udah tau namaku kan?" Tanya sasuke nggak mengerti sama pikiran bocah didepannya itu.

"tentu saja.. uchiha sasuke! Jangan menganggapku bodoh" teriak naruto tidak terima dengan pertanyaan sasuke.

"makanya, makanlah ini" ucap sasuke menaruh dango di telapak tangan naruto kembali.

"eh?"

"aku kan bukan orang nggak kau kenal kan, dobe?" Tanya sasuke dengan senyum mengejek pada naruto.

"benar ju… ap..apa? dobe? Kamu berani sekali, baru kenal udah manggil dobe.. dasar teme!" teriak naruto tidak terima di panggil dobe.. yang ditanggapi santai oleh sasuke.

"udah makan aja.. kamu kan lapar"

"arigatou"

.

.

"oke.. makannya udah. Kita mulai sekarang, ya" ucap sasuke pada naruto yang masih duduk kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan bekal dari sasuke.

"apanya?" Tanya nya malas

"petualangan" jawab sasuke menghadap naruto sambil tersenyum.

"heh"

"iya aku udah buat rakit buat kita nyeberang lautan ini" tutur sasuke sambil merlihatkan rakit yang dia buat sendiri pada naruto.

"wah"

"dengan rakit ini kita akan pergi menyeberangi lautan menuju pulau tak berpenghuni" beritahu sasuke pada naruto yang masih kaget dengan adanya sebuat rakit yang mungkin hanya muat di tumpangi oleh dua orang itu.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai petualangan ini" teriak naruto sambil meloncat ke rakit dan sudah berlayar sendiri.

"sedikit la_" sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat naruto yang sudah berlayar meninggalkannya. Dia sangat kaget dengan tingkah dobe itu.

"he..hei berhenti" teriak sasuke pada naruto yang malah disambut bocah blonde itu dengan cengiran sambil melambaikan tangan

"rakit itu belum selesai dibuat! Bahaya tau!"

"heh?"

Blup~ Blup~

Treeeek! Blaaar~!

"uwaaa..blumb..uw..blmb.." teriak naruto yang gak jelas karena telah jatuh kedalam air laut.. dia yang masih kecil tidak bisa berenang.. dia hanya bisa berharap akan ada yang menyelamatkannya.

Aku sudah mati

Aku sudah mati

.

.

Tiba-tiba ada seekor hiu kecil yang menggigit bajunya dan menariknya untuk keluar dari air. Hiu itu adalah hiu yang akan dimakan naruto tadi.. yang ternyata sudah dia lepaskan ke laut.

"naruto!" teriak suara berat

"hah"

"kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya sasuke yang panic pada naruto yang sudah mulai sadarkan diri setelah sampai di tepi pantai.

"sasuke.. aku belum mati ya?" Tanya naruto pada bocah yang ada dihadannya itu. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya karena takut mati.

"dobe, kau masih hidup tau" jawab sasuke dengan senyum menenangkan, yang membuat naruto lega.

"syukurlah aku tahu caranya pernafasan buatan" tutur sasuke lagi yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping naruto yang sudah bangkit dari tidurnya.

Pernafasan buatan!

Pernafasan buatan!

Pernafasan buatan!

Hiks….Hiks..hiks..hiks…hiks…

"kenapa naruto?" Tanya sasuke bingung dengan bocah didepanya yang tiba-tiba nangis sesenggukan. Bukannya terimakasih sudah diselamatkan.. malah menangis.

"aku nggak akan bisa nikah" ucap naruto yang masih nangis

Apa itu gara-gara aku menciumnnya?

"kalau begitu, biar aku saja" ucap sasuke yang sudah beridiri di depan naruto dan menundukkan badannya untuk menyetarakan tingginya sama tinggi naruto yang masih duduk.

"heh?"

"aku akan bertanggung jawab.. nanti kamu nikah saja sama aku" jawab sasuke dengan senyumnya

"!?"

"nggak mau~" tolak naruto yang mulai menangis lagi dari tangisnya yang tadi sempat cuti beberapa detik.

"aku Cuma mau nikah sama orang yang aku suka!" lanjut naruto menyeka air matanya. Dia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"benar juga.. karena aku suka sama naru~ kalau naru suka padaku, kita bisa menikah kan" ucap sasuke tetap pada keinginannya untuk menikah dengan naruto. Dia tersenyum pada naruto yang memandangnya heran.

"ng.. kalau itu.. kalau nanti aku suka pada sasuke.. aku mau nikah sama sasuke" jawab naruto yang sekarang berdiri dari duduknya..

"iya.. janji" ucap sasuke sambil memajuka tangannya dan megeluarkan jari kelingkingnya untuk berjanji pada naruto.

"iya" jawab naruto melingkarkan jari kelingking ke jari kelingking sasuke tanda bahwa mereka berjanji..

.

.

"eh? Kayaknya kamu demam" ucap sasuke merasakn panas dari tubuh naruto saat mereka berjanji tadi. Saat dia menyentuh kening bocah blonde itu ternyata benar panas. Naruto lagi demam.

"rupanya benar kamu sedang demam" teriak sasuke saat mengetahui naruto benar-benar demam. Dia akan menggendong naruto saat.

"iya, ya sejak tadi rasanya.."

BRUK!

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat rancunya naruto jatuh pingsan karena panas pada tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi.

Naruto…!

.

.

**NanaNanaNanaNana**

"laut?" Tanya seorang bocah pada ibunya.. dia barusaja bangun dari tidurnya.

"di bajumu tertinggal bau garam.. kamu keluar rumah lalu pergi ke laut, ya?" jawab ibu dari bocah yang baru bangun tidur itu.

"nggak tahu" jawab naruto, nama bocah itu sambil mnggelengkan kepala karena dia memang tidak ingat apa-apa.

"naru harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada anak yang telah membawamu kesini, tapi… naru inget nggak siapa anak laki-laki itu?" tutur ibu naruto .

Anak laki-laki?

"nggak, aku nggak ingat"

"mungkin karena naru demam, makanya jadi lupa peristiwa yang telah terjadi.. sudah tiga hari loh, naru terus menerus tidur"

Ya setelah pingsan di pantai waktu itu, dia dibawa pulang kembali ke rumahnya oleh sasuke. Namun setelah itu naruto tetap pingsan dan nggak bangun-bangun. Sasuke setelah itu juga nggak pernah nengok naruto. Setelah tiga hari pingsan.. akhirnya naruto bangun.

"sudahlah, istirahat lagi ya" ucap ibu naruto sambil merebahkan tubuh anaknya itu untuk kembali tidur. Dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh anaknya.

"iya, kaa-san"

.

"kenapa aku pergi dari rumah?" Tanya naruto sebelum ibunya pergi meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian.

"…. Nanti kita bicarakan kalau naru udah sedikit besar ya" jawab ibu narutoo seraya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar naruto.

"sudah tidurlah…"

"iya"

.

.

SET~

"hm, ketiduran di tempat seperti ini.." ucap suara baritone merdu sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil naruto yang tertidur di pinggir kolam ukyo.

"ng~"

Cepatlah ingat kembali!

"heh… teme?" kaget naruto saat membuka mata mengetahui dia berada di dalam gendongan kekasihnya.

"sepertinya aku bermimpi.. kalau teme melamarku" lanjut naruto sambil tersenyum manis pada sasuke. Raut kaget di wajahnya sudah berganti dengan raut kebahagiaan.

Senangnya… datanglah padaku sebagai mempelaiku!

"sudah ingat?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah naruto.

"iya" jawab naruto tersenyum bahagia.

.

Aku akan menjadi pengantin sasuke

.

.

"selamat pagi!" teriak naruto pada teman-temannya yang sudah nunggu dia di gerbang asrama. Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, setelah liburan musim dingin pastinya.

"sudah sehat seperti biasanya, ya.. sepertinya ada hal yang menyenangkan nih?" Tanya sai pada naruto yang saat ini sedang senang girang kelewatan ceria.

"he..he..he.. kemarin ya.. kemarin, aku dilamar sasuke" deklarasinya pada teman-temannya yang langsung sweatdrop mendengar kabar hangat di pagi ini.

"dalam mimpi" lanjutnya dengan cengiran senang luar biasa cetar membahana badai halilintar ulala.

"aaargh~ menyebalkan!" pekik sai nggak terima kalau sasuke melamar naruto bukan dirinya.

.

.

"dalam mimpi ya.. sepetinya sedikit rumit" ucap juugo mendekat ke arah sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari kerumunan yang mengerumuni kekasihnya itu.

Plok~

Juugo menepuk lembut pundak sasuke. Sontak empunya pundak menoleh dan..

"sepertinya lumayan menderita nih" ucap juugo dengan senyum pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"hn.. aku sudah siap dengan dobe itu"

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan naruto hidup bahagia. Menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan melengkapi. Tanpa memandang kekurangan, kelebihan, dan latar belakang.

.

.

**_End_**

**.**

**.**

Tamat deh…

sebenarnya kemarin itu udah tamat.. nana udah males nerusin.. tapi kalo dilihat-lhat kayaknya nggak afdol kalo nggak nge post yang ini.. jadinya yang kemaren masih setengah tamat (tamat KW) dan yang ini tamat beneran.

Aaarh~ *lagiDitusukMadara* ending yang gak memuaskan yaaa! Nana sendiri aja ngerasa begitu,.. yaa mau apa lagi.. nana ngikutin yang asli.. kalo ngarang nanti malah jelek abiz!

Buat yang minta adaptasi dari milk crown h dan lovers nana gak bisa.. orang nana punyanya Cuma yang vol.2…

Selesai udah deh fic pertama nana yang hasil dari adaptasi ini.. semoga semuanya senang membacanya. Dan berkenan untuk memberi review. .

.

Nana mau ngelanjutin fic nana yang **'Ceritanya Cepet Banget ya!?'**

Jangan lupa baca ya.. itu fic asli nana.. tanpa adaptasi.. .

.

.

Yaudah,, terimakasih yang udah mau ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai akhir.. mau berbagi kesedihan sama nana. Sayang kalian semua *melukReadersSatuperSatu*

Jangan lupa **REVIEW**, nana sayang kalian. Sampai jumpa di fic nana yang lainnya!


End file.
